The Rumors are True
by tstul006
Summary: This is a dark Jack fic. It's a look at how different things would have worked out had Jack been a total jerk. There will be warnings at the beginnings of all chapters. Really don't read if you can't handle Jack behaving badly. The first chapter is Ianto's POV. I may switch it up between all the members of Torchwood in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, this is my newest side fic. I don't know how often I will be able to update it because I am putting most of my focus on my main fic. This is a Dark Jack fic. I've wanted to do one for a while now. It's interesting to write a normally heroic character as more of a villain. Anyway, this fic will contain dark themes and isn't like any of my others. There most likely won't be a fairytale type ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Spoilers: Fragments

Rating: MA

Warnings: Slash, non-con aspects.

Ianto's POV

I've always been interested in history, ever since I was a young boy and my Tad told me all about Welsh culture. What I find most interesting is that it applies to everything and everyone, random items as small as staples all have histories, every word in every language. Everything, all came from somewhere, all means something.

It's no surprise that when I went to Uni my major was History. I graduated top of my class and immediately caught the attention of Torchwood One. Imagine my surprise when I walked into the archives in the basement of Canary Wharf. So many new things, out of this world things, all waiting for me to figure out their history. Once I was given top clearance I spent all my time in the bowels of the sky scraper, reading files, and learning about alien cultures. I was in my element.

It was my third week with maximum clearance that I found my first information about Captain Jack Harkness. It was dated in the 1960's and showed him in a military coat. When I looked at the photo I guessed that by now the man in it would be dead but then I came to a file in the 1990's that mentioned Harkness again. Surely by then he would have been a very old man. I was shocked when I came across the photo to go with the file. Harkness looked exactly the same. From that day on the man became my obsession.

When I say obsession, I'm not joking. I had a great big board covered with photos and dates and stories all of or about Harkness. Of course I kept it hidden in my closet. It's not like I had it above my bed or anything that would be creepy. Anyway, a good portion of the information I had collected about Harkness was word of mouth. I listened to all the rumors that I could about him. They varied of course, and I didn't put much thought into them.

"So, I hear Harkness is coming in today," my girlfriend Lisa said casually over lunch. I had only seen the Captain once during my three month tenure. Just because I was obsessed with him didn't mean I wanted to be in his presence.

"Who says?"

"Sarah from the front desk. She says Hartman has him on her list of appointments." Lisa smiled. She loved it when she knew something I didn't.

"What time?"

"Three."

I looked at my watch. It was two thirty. I looked up at her and stuck out my bottom lip. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Go," she laughed waving me away. I got up and gave her a quick kiss then quickly made my way to the elevator. Not to quickly of course, I didn't like to draw attention to myself.

Hartman's floor was at the top of the building I had clearance to go all the way up there because I was the head archivist.

"Mr. Jones, do you have an appointment?" Hartman's PA Natalie said when I came off the elevator.

"Oh, no I just wanted to use the bathroom up here. It's always cleaner."

Natalie gave me a confused look.

"Yes, so," I said calmly then walked away toward the loo.

I didn't go into the loo of course there was a spot that I could stand that was out of the way and I could see the elevator clearly. All I wanted was a glimpse of the man, just a glimpse.

The bing of the lift came at exactly 3:14 which was to be expected. My research told me that Jack Harkness was never on time.

"Natalie," his American accent leered.

"Captain," Natalie replied her voice was nervous.

Harkness went around the desk and pulled the girl towards his body. I had to bite my lip to keep from calling out in shock. He whispered something in her ear and then let her go her blush was unmistakable. I then watched as the larger than life man went into Hartman's office.

I came out of my hiding place. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked shook up.

She looked up at me and gave a small smile. "He doesn't take no for an answer," she smiled sadly.

I had heard this rumor before. "Everyone has to take no for an answer sometimes."

She laughed at me. "You're sweet to try and help. It's not that bad. He's good in bed."

I'd heard that one to.

"Well, if you don't you want something you say no," I smiled then got onto the elevator and pressed the button for my floor. Natalie gave me a small wave and then she was blocked from view by the door of the lift.

TW-TW-TW

It was three days later that Torchwood London fell to the Cybermen and Daleks and nearly a month later that I was saving Harkness from a Weevil I knew wouldn't kill him.

I had worn my most rent-boyish attire. I was hoping to seduce the man. I was shocked when he just walked away from me as if he had no attraction to me. It literally irked me.

"By the way, I love the coat," I said to his retreating figure. I saw him pause momentarily and then he went on his way. I knew how much he cared for his coat.

I met him the next morning outside his 'secret' base. I had my coffee all ready to entice him with. None of my research said he liked coffee, but it was my specialty so I decided to give it a shot. He loved it of course but still ended up brushing me off. Clearly I needed to up my game.

That night I stepped out in front of his SUV. This time I wore my best suit, and I had a secret weapon. I waited for him to finish his rant and then asked if he wanted to help with the Pterodactyl that effectively got his attention.

I mentioned how good he smelled as we waited to go into the warehouse. He said it was fifty-first century pheromones. Oh, that was a new piece of information. I would have to add it to my board.

Once we had taken down the Pterodactyl I found myself in an uncomfortable predicament. I was laying on top of the Captain and his hands were gripping my upper arms.

"I should go," I tried but he just tightened his grip on my arms.

"I think we've gone past that," he leered leaning up and capturing my lips. I pulled away instantly. This had been my plan but now I couldn't do it now I was too frightened. God I had walked straight into the lion's den.

I tried to free myself from his grip but he just flipped us so I was trapped under his body. I started to struggle against him.

"Stop," he whispered against my neck, "calm down and let me take care of you."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I could do this, I had to for Lisa.

I felt his hand go between our bodies and begin to undo my trousers. I was freaking out again but tried to hold it in. Despite my fear I could feel myself growing hard. It had to be his fifty-first century pheromones.

"Hmm," he groaned when his hand found my cock. "This is nice."

I whimpered.

"Have you been with a man before Jones, Ianto Jones?"

"No," I replied my voice cracking.

"Well, lucky for you I'm a really experienced." he growled removing his hand from between us and grinding hard into me. The friction made me moan out. "Yeah, you're going to enjoy it."

I never imagined my first time with a man would be on a concrete floor inside a giant warehouse next to a passed out Pterodactyl, but then again I had never imagined myself with a man to begin with.

Jack slid the lower half of his body off me and then began to force my trousers down my hips. I looked down at him; I knew my face had to be white with fear.

"What's the matter Jones? Regretting your decision to play with fire?" he teased me leaning up slightly and pulling my trousers down to my ankles.

"No," I breathed squirming as the cold concrete touched my bare skin. His warm hand was such a contrast as he ran it up my thigh and then turned my body and lay on his side behind me.

"Relaxation is key to this," he explained his breath hot against my ear.

Yeah well that wasn't going to happen, I thought.

"I heard that lube was the key," I said trying to keep my voice light but also praying he planned on using it.

"Yeah, I'm prepared for that," he growled and then I heard the sound on a lid popping open. I turned my head back to see him pour a bit of what I hoped was silicone based lube onto his fingers. "Bend your knees and pull them towards your stomach."

I did as I was told and then shut my eyes tightly for what was about to come. I gasped when his cold fingers touched the outside of my entrance. He just laughed as he massaged the liquid all around my hole. My body tensed when he pressed a finger into me.

"Relax," he said his tone not relaxing at all. He fucked me with his finger stretching me open slightly. I did relax when I realized it didn't hurt it was just different. He pushed another finger in beside the first and I tensed when I felt a slight burn. I whimpered but he didn't seem to acknowledge it. Not long after the burn passed but then returned again when he added another finger, but then he hit what must have been my prostate. A jolt of pleasure went through my body.

"Oh, god," I moaned out. He began to hit it over and over again and pretty soon I was pushing back against his fingers and moaning uncontrollably.

"Those Welsh moans are to die for," Jack whispered against my ear.

Suddenly he removed his hand from me. I surprised myself when I let out a whine. "Hush," he demanded. I bit my lip. It was seconds later that I felt the hard head of his cock press against me. The burn returned in full force as the head breached me.

"It hurts," I whimpered trying to pull away but he had a tight grip on hip.

"It will pass," he growled sounding a bit angry. I felt tears stinging my eyes as he continued to slowly enter me. "You have to relax blue eyes," he said his voice was strained.

For some reason the fact that he had a nickname for me already helped my body to relax as well as some cleansing breaths. "There ya go," he said his voice almost gentle. "I'm all the way in now."

With the hand that had been holding my hip he gripped my cock. He slowly stroked it until it was once again fully hard. And then he began to move his hips. The pain was still there and I cried out. He didn't acknowledge my cry he just continued to slowly thrust.

My body was experiencing pain and pleasure at the same time which was crazy to me. Slowly the pain started to disappear and the pleasure took over and surprisingly I found myself pushing back into Jack. His thrusting started to increase and so did the stroking on my cock.

"I want you to come for me blue eyes," Jack breathed. I didn't think that was going to be a problem. His speed on my cock increased and my moans were becoming louder and then I was shooting my essence all over the concrete floor.

Jack's hand left my cock and he moved our bodies so that I was lying on my stomach with my hips raised slightly. Jack started to pound into me both of his hands gripping my hips and pulling them back against him as he thrust forward. I was screaming as he hit my prostate over and over. Finally his thrusts became erratic and I felt his warm cum shoot out inside me.

He pulled out of me slowly and then fell onto his back beside me. I turned my head to look at him and got my first view of his cock. It was massive, I couldn't believe that it had been inside me and I was still alive.

"You're going to be sore," He grinned at me pulling his trousers back up and tucking his monster away.

I nodded. I wasn't even sure I could move.

"Alright, you've passed the interview process. You have the job."

"Is this how you interview all your employees' sir?"

"Only the ones I don't trust," He sneered getting up from the floor. "Get up so you can help me with this bird." he demanded.

And just like that I was an employee of Torchwood Three.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay. I finished Chapter 2 and it's longer than chapter one. ooo…. anyway. Here ya go, hope you like it.

Disclaimers: I don't Own Torchwood

Rating: MA

Spoilers: Everything Changes and Day One but everything is a lot different than the way it was in the show. You'll see what I mean.

Warnings: Slash, Non-con aspects. Jack's a jerk.

Rumors 2

Owen's POV.

I got to the hub a little early today. Yesterday I had been late and I didn't want a repeat of Harkness's form of punishment, not that it hadn't been enjoyable eventually. It's just if I behaved it was all enjoyable and if I didn't well let's just say sitting yesterday hadn't been pleasant and I had a feeling it wouldn't be today either.

I went to Jack's office to check in as he had told me to do from now on because he said he wanted to keep a record of how many minutes I was late for the next two weeks. I had no doubt what would happen at the end.

He was sitting behind his desk when I arrived his head was thrown back and his hand was in his lap. He appeared to be jacking off. (No pun intended.)

"Jack," I said.

I heard a grunt come from under the desk. Okay, not jerking off I guess he was getting a blow job. But from whom?

"Don't stop," he growled to the person under the desk then looked up at me. "This is Ianto Jones, hmm, he's our new archivist."

He gestured for me to look under the desk. I did, not because I was an asshole and didn't care if the new guy was embarrassed, because I did, but because I knew that if I didn't Jack wouldn't be happy and if there is anything I had learned working for Torchwood, it was keep Jack happy.

I peered under the desk and gave the newbie a small wave. "Hello, when you're finished with that meet me in the med bay so I can give you an employee physical." I then turned and left the office before Jack asked me to join.

The new guy came into the medical bay fifteen minutes later and I gave him what I hoped was an understanding smile.

"Hop up on the table," I said gesturing towards it. He did. "I'll need to take a blood sample."

He nodded and took of his suit jacket before rolling up his sleeve.

"Listen, don't be embarrassed or anything, sexual harassment is just part of this job."

"It wasn't in London," he replied.

"You worked at Torchwood London?"

He nodded.

"Why the hell would you want to work here?"

"What else could I do?"

"Live."

He laughed a little hysterical laugh.

"Well, if you're determined to stay there is one piece of advice I can give. Do whatever keeps him happy and you'll get by."

"I've kinda worked that much out."

"Owen!" Jack bellowed.

Thankfully I was hard to frighten so I didn't jerk the needle that I had in Ianto vein. Ianto did jump but I held his arm steady.

"Yes Jack?" I replied looking up at where he was standing at the top of the medical bay.

"Suzie asked if we could use the glove yesterday and today there is a murder. Coincidence?"

"I don't know sir," I answered looking back at Ianto's arm and finishing taking his blood.

"Well send her to my office when she gets in. I don't believe in coincidence!" he barked and then he was gone.

"Has he given you a tour or just used you sexually," I asked Ianto.

"Just the last part," he replied.

"Well, let's take the tour shall we?"

TW-TW-TW

Suzie's POV

"Jack's office," Owen barked at me when I walked into the hub.

"Why?"

"There was a murder last night and he thinks it was you." he answered simply.

Oh god, It was me but how did he know?

"Owen said you wanted to see me?" I said nervously opening the door to my boss's office.

"Yes, please have a seat." He replied his tone far too nice.

I sat. He came around his desk and grabbed my bag before I could prevent him. He poured the contents out of it and onto his desk. The knife that had come with the glove sat amongst the pile.

"So I've been on the phone with a detective all morning. Says there was a murder victim, says it was a knife wound. But not a normal knife though. One like this." he picked it up and showed it to me. "Did you kill an old lady in her front room last night Sue?"

I closed my eyes and nodded my head. I heard him walk away. I heard him open the drawer in his desk. I heard the cock of a gun, and then my life ended.

TW-TW-TW

Tosh's POV

I heard the gun go off when the cog door opened. I looked at Owen in shock.

"What happened?" I basically whispered.

"I think Suzie murdered someone last night." Owen breathed out.

Jack was a hard man to work for. He required total obedience. No showing up late, no going against his orders, no killing aliens unless told to do so. And he left no room for mistakes. In my five years working under him he had let people go by way of Retcon but he had never killed someone. Of course no one had ever committed murder.

Jack came out of his office cleaning off his Webley on his shirt. "Ianto, my office needs to be cleaned. Owen find me a police officer, one with experience and black hair. I like black hair."

"I'm Ianto," a suit clad man said to me as he passed by on his way to Jack's office.

"Tosh," I said quickly.

"Tosh, I want that glove destroyed." Jack barked. I nodded and headed to Suzie's work station. I was shocked that she was gone but I didn't want to show it. I tried to act like Jack's abrasive ways didn't bother me. It was a survival technique.

TW-TW-TW

Ianto's POV

I couldn't believe that I was cleaning up a murder scene. That's what I was referring to it as in my head. My hands were shaking as I scrubbed the blood off a chair in Jack's office.

"How are you liking your first day?" Jack said pleasantly coming into the office and leaning against his desk.

The boss is a jerk, I thought to myself. "I've had worse days," I replied truthfully.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't take kindly to insubordination."

"I can see that," I whispered gesturing to the blood that was on the wall of his office.

He laughed, as if the death of a colleague was just a natural thing, something to be laughed about over coffee.

"I don't kill normally, but she killed an elderly woman. Just to test a piece of tech. No, I couldn't let her live after that."

"It is a pretty gruesome crime," I agreed.

"Yep. Now I don't think you are hiding the fact that you're a secret serial killer," Jack said lightly. "I know you're hiding something though. You can tell me now and I will let it slide or you can wait for me to figure it out, and I will not be letting it slide."

"I'm not hiding anything sir," I said returning my focus to cleaning up blood.

"Oh, so going with option two. Well, that's fun. I do love a mystery," he chimed.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to go get a new bucket of water.

"Oh and when you're done here we will be waiting for lunch in the conference room."

Suddenly I felt like I was working as a waiter again, which is what I did to get through school. At least I was inside Torchwood though, and I had found the perfect spot to hide Lisa thanks to Dr. Harper's tour this morning. On a separate note, I now knew how to give a blow job, an experience I never thought I would have.

TW-TW-TW

I snuck Lisa in the next day. I understood how much of a risk I was taking but it didn't faze me. I didn't want to live on if I didn't have Lisa so any threat Harkness gave was mute. I made it back to the main part of the hub just as the team returned from an alien retrieval with the possible new recruit police officer Gwen Cooper.

She seemed nice. So nice in fact that I hoped she didn't decide to stay. One plus for her was the fact that Jack didn't seem to be interested in her. No all his attention had been focused on me, unfortunately.

"Listen Gwen we all make mistakes," Owen said to the woman as the four members of the team stepped out of the lift.

"True as that may be," Jack growled brushing passed me. "We need to find out where it is and what it's done."

"This may help; there was a strange death at this night club. It may be connected." I chimed from my place next to Tosh's computer.

Jack turned to look at me. "Did you hear that Cooper, a death!" he growled grabbing the information from me. "Let's go people!"

I watched as they all retreated back into the lift and left again.

They found the alien and brought it back to the hub, it had possessed an innocent girl. I was sitting in the tourist office when the girl tried to escape. Jack rushed in behind her.

"I'm not letting you leave!" he yelled.

She threw a jar that contained a human hand towards me I caught it, then Jack shot the girl. The gas alien came out as the girl lay dying on the floor. The gas floated towards Jack and he caught it in a pop up cage type thing and it died.

I rushed to the girl, there was blood leaking out of her mouth. "We need to stop the bleeding!" I yelled only to turn and see Jack retreating with the jar the young girl had thrown.

Owen came soon and we both tried to save the girl, but it was too late. She died in my arms.

I was surprised when Gwen Cooper decided to stay. I was even more surprised when I found out that Jack kept dry erase boards that held the names of each team member. They kept a tally of how many deaths were caused by that person's mistakes. Gwen now had two marks on hers. Owen had six and Tosh had only one. Jack of course didn't have a board.

TW-TW-TW

Jack's POV.

I liked the new guy. Not only because he was hot, this was a plus, but because of his sense of bravery. He wasn't scared like the others. Of course I knew that meant that whatever he was hiding was more valuable than his life to him.

I was so sure that he was going to run that night in the warehouse, and he didn't. Then I knew that our morning activates would cause him to bolt but still he stayed. What really convinced me that he was serious was when he cleaned up Suzie without batting an eyelash. He didn't even gag, and when I went into talk to him he spoke casually with me as it was normal to clean up a dead body on your first day at work.

Whatever blue-eyes was hiding it had to be big.

So as the others sat around and cried to each other about the death of an innocent girl I decided to go do some digging. I left without them even knowing and made my way to the flat that Ianto Jones called home.

When I walked into the two bedroom one and a half bath apartment I was shocked. I knew that Ianto had just move in two weeks before and was amazed that the place was totally unpacked and organized. I walked up to a tall book shelves and picked up a picture. It showed Ianto with his arm around a young girl. She was beautiful and her dark skin was a beautiful contrast to Ianto pale white. I felt a jolt of envy. What must it be like to hold someone and know you could keep them for the rest of your life?_ Soon_, I thought, _soon_.

I decided to check out the Welshman's bedroom. Everything was perfect in there as well. The duvet was a deep red. I wanted to see his pale skin on that duvet. My cock stirred at the thought. I opened his closet. His suits were all perfectly organized. I grinned; apparently he was a bit of a perfectionist. Something caught my eye behind the suits and I pushed them to the side.

Oh, this was too good. I let out a laugh. I understood now why he had stuck around at the warehouse and during the morning blow job sessions. He was obsessed with me. The board behind his clothes was filled with photos of me, along with tidbits of information. I felt honored. I was excited. My mind traveled back to the red duvet, and I decided that I would be staying the night with my biggest fan.

Ianto's POV

Today had been a long day and I just wanted to crawl into bed. I instantly knew something wasn't right with my flat the moment I closed the door behind me. A picture I had of Lisa and I had been moved. Someone had been in here. I looked toward my bedroom, the light was on; my bet was someone was still here.

I cautiously opened the door and saw that my room seemed to be intact. My closet door was open however and my suits were pushed to the side revealing my 'Jack Harkness' board. Oh god. I took a few steps into the room and my door shut behind me. I turned quickly to find Harkness leering at me. I took a shaky step back.

"I found out your secret," he said taking a small step forward.

"Oh?" I asked trying to sound somewhat brave but it was a lost effect as I took another shaky step back. I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Are you obsessed with me blue-eyes?"

I looked over at my board and then back at him. "I'm a fan of history sir."

"Are you calling me old?" he grinned he was right in front of me now.

"I.." I stammered.

He gripped one of my wrists. I tried to pull away. He increased his grip. "I like your choice of duvet. I want to see how it looks next to your skin."

I realized that sleep wasn't going to be an option anytime soon. I felt his free hand start to undo my tie. "I'm really tired sir; could we maybe do this another time?"

"Yes, I plan on doing this more than once rest assured." He replied as my tie came loose.

"Please," I tried bringing my free hand up to stop him from undoing the top button of my dress shirt.

"I do like manners," he growled flipping me around and clasping both wrists behind my back before securing them with the cuffs he kept in his pocket. He turned me back around. "There that's better." he chimed now using both hands to unbutton my shirt. I remembered one of the rumors about Jack. He doesn't take no for an answer. This situation was proving that.

I stood still as he undid my shirt but I glared at him.

"You're cute when you glare," he grinned his fingers making contact with the skin of my chest. I rolled my eyes. "That's cute too," he teased.

His body pressed closer to mine and he pulled my shirt from my trousers touching as much of my skin as he could in the process. He started to attack my neck sucking a spot that made me hard almost instantly. I hated myself when I let out a moan.

"See, you want this," he growled biting me slightly. I whimpered and then tried to pull away from him which only caused me to fall onto the bed.

"Please," I pleaded twisting my body to alleviate the feeling of the cuffs on my wrists.

"Please fuck you until you pass out. That would be my pleasure," he leered his hands going to my trousers. I tried to squirm away. He sighed and took a step back. I watched as he began to undress there was no denying that he was a good looking man. "See something you like?" he smiled.

"No," I spat and then rolled off the bed and attempted to make it to my bedroom door. He caught me of course. "Let me go," I yelled.

"Stop it before I gag you," he hissed into my ear.

"Fuck you," I yelled.

"Fuck you," he growled his hand grabbing my cock through my trouser.

"I don't want this." I whimpered trying to hold in another traitorous moan.

"Why blue-eyes?" he pouted against my neck still massaging me through my trousers.

I know the reason why Jack never takes no for an answer. Because he doesn't have to. He was too good. Too hot, and his pheromones made it hard to think straight. "Fine" I moaned finally giving in to the impossible man.

His hands went to the cuffs and he undid them. "Good it's always more fun if I have a consenting partner." My god he was a bastard.

He pulled my jacket and shirt off in one go. "Take off your shoes." he growled. I toed them off and then he quickly undid my belt and trousers pushing them down my hips until they pooled around my ankles. "Get on the bed."

I stepped out of my trousers and got on the bed lying on my stomach in the middle. "On to your back." he barked. I flipped over. He straddled me and grabbed my wrists securing on in a cuff then draping the cuff through the bed frame and attaching my other wrist to the free one. I wasn't going anywhere now.

He got off the bed and stood back as if taking in the view. I felt my whole body blush. "Just like I imagined," he grinned. I watched with wide eyes as he finished undressing until he was standing nude in front of me and stroking his monster cock. I squirmed unsure if I was ready to be fucked again. I was still a bit sore from the first time.

He got on the bed between my legs holding a bottle of lube he had pulled from his trousers. He put my ankles over his shoulders and then began to stretch me just like he had done in the warehouse, only this time it seemed to go faster.

Jack's eyes locked with mine and he pressed his cock into me. It hurt but I knew it would pass, of course that didn't stop the tears from making an appearance but I tried to hold them in the best I could. His body stilled once he had fully impaled me, his breathing was ragged. "I hope you understand that this is just the first round. I have so much planned for you tonight blue-eyes," he rasped. I nodded and then he started to thrust, slowly at first but steadily increasing his pace until I was screaming every time he pounded into me.

He let my ankles fall from his shoulder and then leaned his body down against mine slowing the pace just a fraction so instead of screaming I was now just whimpering. I felt the pull in the pit of my stomach and knew I was close. My body started to shake. "You better call my name when you come," Jack moaned. He sounded like he was close too.

"Jack," I cried when my release hit. I felt his movements become erratic and then he was falling with me.

"I may just keep you forever," Jack whispered against my skin as we both caught our breaths. I didn't reply.

I waited patiently for him to get off me which took longer than necessary in my opinion. But finally he did, he also released my hands and I tried to rub the soreness out of my wrists.

"How about we take a little nap before round to," Jack suggested pulling me forcefully into a spooning position and letting out a small sigh.

"Sound good, a nice twelve hour nap," I yawned closing my eyes.

"We'll see," he laughed.

I drifted off to sleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This one isn't that long, sorry. It's a really dark chapter pay attention to the warnings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: MA

Spoilers: Cyberwoman, Ghost machine.

Warnings: Non-con sex, spankings, and medical procedure. (Gwen bashing if you squint.)

It felt odd to wake up alone. Over the last six weeks Jack had been in my bed every night but for some reason last night he hadn't. Not that I was complaining. I stretched out on my bed, oh this was nice. I got up and showered alone. I made coffee and drank it without being groped.

Owen was standing at his computer desk when I walked in. "Good morning, Dr. Harper, would you like a coffee."

Owen looked up at me and his face looked somber. He walked slowly over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Oh this wasn't good. "I made sure it was painless," he whispered. Realization hit me and I ran down to the basement room where I kept Lisa. I sank to my knees when I opened the door. Jack stood in the middle his arms crossed over his chest. There was no evidence of Lisa left.

"You killed her," I said in disbelief though why I hadn't expected it I was unsure.

"No, the cyber-conversion killed Lisa. I killed a Cyber-man."

I let out a sob. "You killed her!" I yelled.

Jack walked over and pulled me into a standing position. "The only reason you aren't dead is because I know you loved her. This wasn't a crime like Suzie committed, and no one even got hurt."

I tried to pull away. He pressed me against a wall. "You know better than to fight me," he growled.

"Get off me you monster," I cried. It was no use I felt him fumbling to get something out of his pocket I began to fight harder.

"Shh.. Just a small prick…" Jack whispered and he stabbed me with a needle. I felt the medicine enter my skin and it stung. I started to feel weak and Jack pulled me into his arms. "That's it blue-eyes just go to sleep."

TW-TW-TW

Owen's POV

I helped Jack put Ianto's sleeping form on the hospital bed in the room I had prepared. I attempted not to look at his face. It was still young he still hasn't even lived. Of course if what Jack was having me do worked he would live forever. Forever young. Forever with Jack.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as Jack strapped Ianto's limbs to the table. Jack nodded.

"He's special, plus his blood is a match for mine."

"He's betrayed you. Lied to you, and you want to give him forever?" I said trying to make it sound like what Jack was giving Ianto a gift instead of a curse. Humans weren't meant to live forever.

"He is mine," Jack growled.

I had never known Jack to have such an attachment to anyone. It wasn't a healthy relationship I knew that for sure.

"Fine, no need to get snippy," I said putting my hands up.

Jack narrowed his eyes and began to take off his shirt throwing it onto a chair once it was off and then taking a seat in a chair beside my patient. I took a deep breath and tried to push the words 'first do no harm' out of my mind. I began to prep Ianto Jones for a transfusion when he woke up he would have Jack's blood in his veins.

TW-TW-TW

Ianto's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. I was restrained. I let out moan and then I remembered what happened tears started to come immediately. I let out a scream of mourning. Lisa was gone. Jack had taken her from me. I had nothing left.

The door to my room opened and Jack walked in. "How do you feel," he asked nonchalantly coming to stand beside my bed

"Get away from me," I growled through my tears.

He bent down so his face was next to mine his eyes staring into my eyes deeply. "You need to understand something. I own you now. Every inch of you belongs to me." he ran his hand down my chest. I squirmed under his touch whimpering when he stopped at my cock and gripped it. "Mine."

"No," I exclaimed. He tightened his grip.

"I am the only thing standing between you and a UNIT cell, do you understand that."

"Send me there then," I spat trying not to show how much pain he was causing one of my most sensitive areas.

Thankfully he let go and took a step back. "You're to stay in the hub. You're not allowed to leave under any circumstances. You will be locked up when I leave and you will sleep in my bunker with me. Do you understand?"

I didn't reply.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes," he said simply beginning to undo my restraints. "Go, we need coffee."

I got off the bed and rushed out of the room heading straight towards the exit. I was going to call Jack's bluff. I didn't care that I was bare foot as I rushed out of the tourist center and out onto the Plass. Jack got to me before I got to the water fountain. His hand gripping my arm harshly. I couldn't believe that it was night already. I had slept all day. He pulled me back into the tourist center and slammed the door shut behind us.

"You're brave I'll give you that." He spat.

"Why don't you just kill me," I said leaning against the wall and sinking to the floor.

He didn't say anything he just pulled me to my feet and dragged me down the secret hall and into the lift. He stopped it part of the way down. "You are going to behave do you understand, or there will be consequences."

"I've already told you I want to die so what consequence do you think will frighten me," I spat.

I saw fire in his eyes and he slammed me against the wall holding me firmly with one arm while the other began to undo my trousers. "You will behave or this type of thing will begin to happen a lot more frequently." he hissed effectively pushing my trousers and pants down and turning me around.

I was expecting him to fuck me but was surprised when he began to spank me. Each slap echoed around the small space. The man hit hard and soon and couldn't hold in the screams. Soon I was begging him to stop and promising obedience. I let out a small whimper when he said he was done.

"I suggest you stay still and let me prepare you because if we don't use lube it will hurt you more than me." He growled against my ear. I remained still as he got the lube from his pocket and as he stretched me to take him. Tears were streaming down my cheeks but I remained silent even when he brushed up against my prostate and a jolt of pleasure went through my body.

He entered me quickly and then began to pound me into the wall; I couldn't help the screams that came out of me then. Thankfully he didn't take long and it was over almost as fast as it began.

"Pull up your trousers." he demanded. I did just that. "You will come for me next time."

I didn't reply. He started the lift again. When the doors opened I went straight to the coffee machine and started to make everyone a coffee. I considered poisoning Jack's but I knew it wouldn't actually kill him.

TW-TW-TW

Gwen's POV

My boss was a hard ass there was no denying that. I had figured that my first day when he had killed an innocent girl who had been possessed by an alien. He explained later that it was a hard decision to make. He sacrificed the girl to save others. Because what is one life compared to ten. This is why I was surprised that Ianto Jones was alive.

We had all been called back in last night when Jack found the cyber-man in our basement put there by Ianto. If what the other said was true then that one cyber-man could have led to the end of the human race or worse. That seem pretty serious to me, but Jack had informed a very distraught Tosh that he would not be ending Ianto's life. Ianto however was now a prisoner. Not allowed to leave the hub.

I watched as Jack came out of the lift following a very distraught Ianto Jones. He looked angry as his eyes swept across the vast space. They landed on me.

"Cooper how is the work on the ghost machine coming," he snapped.

"We still haven't found Bernie," I admitted.

"Well what the fuck are you all doing here then? Go find him!" Jack yelled. Tosh, Owen and I all scrambled to leave as fast as we could.

"Had to tell him that, couldn't have told he what Tosh figured out?" Owen snapped at me as we got onto the lift.

"Sorry I panicked."

"Yeah, well now Ianto is all alone with him." Tosh growled.

"He isn't going to hurt him," I replied rolling my eyes.

Tosh just shook her head at me.

TW-TW-TW

Jack's POV

I came up behind blue-eyes as he was preparing the coffee. "I've sent the others away so just make two," I explained to him

"I heard." he replied.

"How long have you like history?" I asked trying to start a pleasant conversation with him.

He shrugged. It was to be expected that he was mad. He'd just have to get over it.

He put my coffee in front of me and then walked away. I watched him head to the ratty couch that we kept in the hub. He laid down on it and buried his head into the cushions his body started to shake with sobs.

I let out a sigh. In a hundred years he would get over this, I was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Number 4. Okay, watch the warnings as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood

Rating: MA

Spoilers: Small worlds.

Warnings: Non-con, suicide, Non con spanking.

Ianto's POV

I stared at the clock in front of me; the red numbers were somehow taunting me. Five hours until Tosh comes into work. Five more hours alone with Jack. The man's arm increased its grip on my body pulling me closer even though I didn't think it was possible. His breathing was still steady so I was certain he was still asleep.

I had been Jack's prisoner for almost a month now. All my escape plans had failed. I was at the end of my rope. The only way out now was death, and I was ready for it. Yesterday I had snuck weevil sedative out of the med bay when the team was having a fight about fairies. It was now safely hidden in the shower stall that I use every morning.

"Are you awake," Jack whispered.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"I have nightmares sometimes," Jack admitted.

"Good," I growled under my breath.

"What happened to your manners?"

"They died."

"I see," he breathed his hand beginning to travel south.

"I don't want to be fucked back to sleep," I insisted. His hand paused just above my groin.

"Oh, would you rather talk about my nightmares?"

I rolled my eyes. "I need to pee."

He sighed but let me go. I went to the half bath and relived myself turning on the water so he couldn't hear me doing it. I came back to see him stroking his cock slowly. "Ride me?" he asked.

"Is it really a request?" I asked.

He shrugged. I took that as a no. I grabbed the lube off the side table then straddled him. He watched me intently as I prepared myself, I was getting pretty quick at doing it.

He sighed happily as I lowered my body onto his cock his hands resting on my hips. I was happy this would be the last time, after this I would be gone and no longer under his to control. His hands gripped my hips and he started to control my pace. Soon I couldn't help the moans that were coming out of me especially not when one of his hands began to stroke my cock.

"You know you like it," He growled. "You love my cock."

I whimpered his words were true at the moment. God it sucked how much I hated him but how good he could make me feel. It was enough to make anyone crazy.

"Tell your captain how much you love his cock blue-eyes," He rasped.

"I love your cock," I breathed. The hand he had on my hip moved to my abs. I was controlling the pace now.

"Yes you do," he growled.

I moaned and increased the pace. I could feel his body shaking beneath me and I knew he was close.

"You're gonna come for me aren't you blue eyes." he breathed.

"Yes," I moaned I was on the edge he increased the pace of his hand. "Yes," I yelled and then I was coming.

He flipped our bodies so that I was trapped beneath him and started to pound into me until he came with a growl. "I love you," he whispered as our breathing returned to normal. I pushed him off me and got off the bed.

"May I go shower?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes, I'll let you out." he replied getting off the bed that was way too small for two people. He climbed the ladder that led to his office and typed in the code that would unlock the latch. He changed the code every day so I had stopped trying to figure it out. Plus when the latch released it made a very loud sound that would wake the dead.

I followed Jack up the ladder and then headed to the showers without another word. I found my syringe behind my body wash, or rather the body wash Jack thinks complements his scent the best. I turned on the water and then sat down in the middle of the spray. I inserted the needle into the crook of my arm and inject the sedative that would be used to put a weevil to sleep but would hopefully end me.

TW-TW-TW

Owen's POV.

My phone ringing woke me up. I hate it when Harkness calls me in the middle of the night. I still had at least three hours of sleep left. I grabbed the bloody phone off my side table and answered it.

"Harper," I snapped.

"Ianto's killed himself, he isn't waking up!"

That got my attention. I shot out of bed, "I'll be there in two minutes," I insisted then shut off the phone.

Jack was in a panic when I got to the hub. Ianto's body was placed carefully on the autopsy table. "You said it would work!" he snapped at me.

"No, I said it was probable."

I stood by the table and started to examine the Welshman. "What did he use?" I asked.

"Weevil sedative."

"It's possible that the sedative just hasn't worn off yet. How long has it been?"

Jack looked at his watch. "A little over an hour."

"Okay, well, let's wait it out. Give it some time. It takes almost a full day for a Weevil to recover from it."

Jack nodded; he seemed pacified for the moment.

"You should either call the girls and tell them to stay home or we should put Ianto in a med. room," I reasoned.

He nodded. "Let's do both."

I helped Jack get Ianto's seemingly dead form into the same room we had used to do the transfusion.

"You go home, I'll call you when he wakes," Jack insisted looking at Ianto as he spoke.

"Okay," I nodded.

He didn't even look up at me as I left.

TW-TW-TW

Ianto's POV

I was in the darkness and then suddenly I wasn't suddenly I was sucking in a deep breath.

"Ianto," Jack's voice called he was holding my arms. "It's okay you're okay."

I started to breath normally.

"That's right blue-eyes you're okay," Jack said in is soothing tone.

I met his eyes. "It was all black," I breathed.

"I know but it's gone now."

I nodded. I never wanted to go back.

He pulled me into his arms and I sobbed a bit. We stayed like that for a while him assuring me that I was okay over and over. Finally he pulled back and looked at my face. "Do you feel better now?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good go get in my bunker and we will discuss why the fuck you killed yourself!" He growled pulling me off the bed and pushing me toward the exit.

I was in trouble now. I walked slowly toward the bunker Jack followed patiently. I climbed down the ladder and he climbed in behind me. I faced him. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm waiting to hear your reasons."

Oh, we were going to actually talk. That was new. "I wanted out."

"I see..." he sighed. "Well, that didn't work did it?"

"Nope, why is that?" I asked. I had died hadn't I?

"Because I made you like me," Jack answered as if it was okay to turn someone immortal without their consent. This was Jack though he didn't think he needed consent in most situations.

"You mean, I can't die," I said in disbelief.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You are the worst human being alive do you know that?"

Jack looked shocked. "Umm…I don't think that's accurate."

"You are such an egotistical jerk." I said under my breath.

"Well better get used to it blue-eyes cause you're stuck with me," he growled and then started to climb the ladder. "You stay down here and think about how words hurt."

I rolled my eyes. He was such a child.

I climbed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I was back at square one again.

TW-TW-TW

The sound of the hatch opening woke me from my sleep. I saw Jack's figure coming down the ladder. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. He turned on the overhead light.

"I know you're awake," Jack said his words a bit slurred.

"Okay," I said keeping my eyes closed. I felt him get on the bed and then he was straddling me. I could smell scotch.

"You don't know what it's like. To live so long and watch so many people die." He whispered against my neck his words cracking at the end. "I lost someone tonight. I loved her." he started to cry.

If he wanted comfort from me he had another think coming. I stayed perfectly still as he sobbed against my shoulder. I wasn't going to give in. He rested his head on my chest and let out a small whimper.

"I loved Lisa," I stated.

"I know you did. I'm sorry that Hartman made such a dumb decision and that the cyber-men killed Lisa."

"You killed her," I reinforced.

"No, I didn't," he growled he pushed up on his arm and looked into my eyes.

"You did."

I saw anger flow into him and he got off the bed. "Turn onto your stomach, you still haven't been properly punished for your stupid little stunt."

"I'm never going to love you. Not in five years or a hundred years!" I spat. He slapped me across the face.

"I gave you an order!"

"Well I'm not in a very obedient mood!"

He forced me onto my stomach. "You know, now that you're like me, you'll have accelerated healing as well. So I won't feel very bad about fucking you raw."

I tried to twist away from him. "Get off of me," I yelled.

I felt him undoing his trousers.

I stopped struggling and buried my face in the bed I let tears fall. I felt him release his grip. "You feeling obedient now?"

I nodded, relived that he hadn't gone through with his threat. His weight left the bed and I heard the sound of a drawer being opened. The drawer he kept the paddles in. I didn't even get a warning when it was brought down onto my ass, I did however scream into the pillow. After the third strike I couldn't stay still any longer and he tied me to the bed.

"Please," I begged when I had lost count. When I didn't think I could take anymore. He dropped the paddle. I heard him climb the ladder and then I heard the hatch shut behind him. He just left me tied up.

TW-TW-TW

Jack's POV

I was angry as I sat at my desk and watched Ianto on the CCTV feed in my bunker. He lay tied to the bed. It had been about an hour since I left him. His ass wasn't red anymore, due to the accelerated healing. That was defiantly a down side to this whole situation. On the up side, I didn't have to be alone anymore. Another down, Ianto Jones seemed to hate me as much as I loved him.

"So he woke up?" Owen asked knocking on my office door.

"Yep," I replied pointing towards the monitor I was watching blue-eyes on.

"Is that his punishment for offing himself?"

"Yes."

"Jack, I'm no psych expert or anything, but this isn't a healthy relationship. You realize that he is like your sex slave don't you?"

"He likes the sex," I protested.

"Really? Has he ever initiated it?"

"Well no…"

"Has he ever said no?"

I shrugged.

"God…. of course he wants to die. When's the last time he was outside? The last time he got to do anything other than be with you?"

Of course cabin fever. "I see your point; hmm… we should all go camping." I smiled at Owen getting up so I could leave the office and go check and see if there was some camping supplies in the archives.

"Jack, no that's not what I meant…" Owen called after me but I just kept walking.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know this took me so long to do. (I'm sorry) Make sure you read the warnings and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. (Still, I know it's a bummer)

Rating: MA

Spoilers: Countrycide.

Warnings: Non-con, spanking, slight Gwen bashing. Ianto/Jack and Owen/Jack.

Jack's POV

I watched Ianto's breathing closely as he slept on my bed. Very carefully I crawled up onto the bed placing gentle kisses on his pale skin as I traveled up his body. I heard him whimper. "Shh…,"I cooed. I sucked gently on his neck when I reached it. He let out another whimper.

"What's the matter blue-eyes?" I asked against his skin.

"Please let me go."

"You know I can't do that," I replied beginning to travel back down his body by the time I reached his cock he was hard as a rock. He whimpered again when I licked it and let out a full scale moan when I took him in my mouth. He loved the sex. I was in a generous mood so I went ahead and sucked him until he came.

"Seems like you enjoyed that," I growled in his ear as his breathing came back to normal.

"I don't enjoy being your prisoner."

"You're not my prisoner, you're my lover."

"I wanna break up," he deadpanned. He could be so irritating sometimes.

I got off the bed and began to undo the restrains I had on his wrists. "Well, I want fuck your mouth," I growled pulling his face toward my cock. He automatically gave me control. "See I knew my good boy was there somewhere." He let out a moan around me which sent vibrations through my body and caused me to growl in response. "Yeah, that's nice blue-eyes." I looked down at him and he was looking up at me, I loved his eyes.

I continued to use his mouth, telling how good it felt until I came. He took it all nicely. I let him go and he crawled to the other side of the bed. I sighed and pulled him back to me. I liked to cuddle after sex.

"Are you ready to go camping today?" I whispered into his ear once he had stopped trying to pull away from my embrace.

"I could care less," He pouted.

"Well we are going so you can get some fresh air so you should care." I said softly playing with his hair.

"Are you ever going to let me go?"

"Nope." I answered him.

He tried once again to move away from me but I just increased my grip.

"It's not that bad is it? You get great sex and eternal life, what else do you want?"

"Freedom."

"You have freedom. Would you like to experience what not having freedom is like?" I warned him.

He shook his head.

"I didn't think so."

TW-TW-TW

Ianto's POV

I sat between the girls in the back of the SUV. No one was talking, everyone was tense. It was fine with me though because I was thinking of possible escape plans and any noise would have messed with my concentration.

"I hate the countryside," Owen complained.

The car let out a collective sigh. We all thought he had finished his complaining.

"Tough," Jack growled pulling the SUV onto the grass that was our pre-determined camp site. "Besides this was your idea."

"Like fuck it was," Owen spat.

Everyone started to get out of the SUV. I opted to stay put until I was commanded to get out, simply because I wanted to be as difficult as possible. Even if I would have to pay for it later.

"Did you want to have a quickie?" Jack asked when all the others had vacated.

"No."

"Then get out."

"I'm quite comfortable thanks," I spat.

He got out of the driver's seat and slammed the door then he got into the back with me. I went ahead and made an exit through the other door knowing if I didn't the 'quickie' would happen weather I wanted it or not. I heard him chuckle as I slammed the door shut. Bastard.

"Ianto you want to help with the tents?" Owen asked I turned to look at him. He was a bastard to; I could forgive him for doing the transfusion that made me like Jack but not for keeping it from me. He could have told me.

"No," I pouted crossing my arms across my chest like a child.

"Well, I'm going to go get fire wood," Gwen chimed "you want to help with that." I was about to agree to that one because It would give me a chance to run but Jack put a stop to it.

"No," the man bellowed.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess that's a no," I told Gwen.

"Come on Jack, you can't seriously think he is going to run off, we're in the middle of nowhere" Gwen pressed.

"No, we just need to get the tents set up first," Jack explained. "Ianto help Owen."

"Nope," I replied leaning against the SUV. If he thought I hadn't noticed that he tried to pretend like he was only my boss in front of Gwen and Tosh, he needed to think again.

"It wasn't a request," he replied.

"Don't care."

"Ianto mate, I could really use the help," Owen said giving me a looked that said don't push it.

"Jack can help you. I don't even want to be here."

I felt a hand grip my arm and turned to see that Jack was right beside me now. "I'm giving you one last chance. Go help get the tents put up or you will regret it."

I pulled away from him and started to help with the tents.

"Mate I know, okay, he's difficult, but you could make it easier if you just did what he says. He'll never trust you if you don't and if he never trusts you really will be stuck with him forever," Owen whispered to me.

I just rolled my eyes and continued putting up the tents.

TW-TW-TW

"Come on, it's just a bit of fun whose the last person you snogged?" Gwen chimed when the tents had been put up and we were all sitting around the small fire Jack had started.

"You sound like an eight year old," Owen replied.

"Fine, I'll go first. Mine was Rhys," Gwen grinned. "Tosh your go."

"It's easy for you." Tosh said shyly.

"Come on Tosh, no one's judging you here," Gwen pressed.

Tosh bit her lip and looked toward Owen who gave her a small smile. "Owen," she declared openly.

Owen grinned bigger. "And that answers mine as well."

"Oh, I didn't realize," Gwen chimed forcing a smile.

I rolled my eyes. It was clear that Gwen had a thing for Owen. But she also seemed to like Jack, and occasionally I was certain that she was flirting with me.

There was an awkward silence for a moment and I decided to break it. "Let's go get some firewood Gwen."

Jack looked over at me. "That's fine, but stay together."

I nodded and then Gwen and I took off into the woods.

"Have they always been together and I just missed it?" Gwen asked

"Yep." I replied looking around for a way to knock Gwen out but not accidently kill her. I found a nice looking fallen tree limb. "Listen Gwen I'm really sorry about this," I said she turned to look at me.

"About what," she chimed and then I hit her hard in the head effectively knocking her out.

"Again, sorry," I whispered and then I ran.

TW-TW-TW

I watched from a distance as Jack, Owen, and Tosh made their way into the woods to search for Gwen and me. I hoped Gwen was okay.

Another figure caught my eye and I saw him get into the SUV and start it then the others came running back but the man in the SUV was too quick. I bit my lip as I watched it go. This wasn't just a coincidence carjacking.

I watched as Jack forcefully grabbed Tosh's PDA from her. I watched as he pressed in buttons. I assumed he was tracking the SUV. Of course I remembered the old saying about those that assume things when Jack looked my direction and then started walking toward me.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath and then turned and began to run. It wasn't long and then I heard him coming up behind me.

"Stop now," he called but I didn't listen I just kept on. "I've put a tracker in your skin, you won't be able to lose me." I felt that feeling of hopelessness hit me like a brick. Of course he had put a tracker on me. I went to my knees and started to sob, what was the point of continuing to run.

He roughly pulled me to my feet and then without saying anything he started to pull me back to the campsite. I let him take me.

"We've used Owen's phone to track the SUV, it's parked about three miles that way," Tosh explained as soon as the two of us were in earshot.

Jack let go of my arm and walked over to Owen, he pulled him to his tiptoes by the collar of his shirt. "What were you thinking? Leaving the keys in the SUV! That's a rookie mistake!"

"I know Jack, I'm sorry," Owen replied.

"It's really Ianto's fault," chimed Gwen. I knew she was angry because I had hit her over the head with that tree limb.

Jack released Owen and looked toward me. "Yes, it is," he agreed with Gwen.

"So what are we going to do?" Tosh asked coming to stand beside Owen and placing a gentle hand on his back.

"You're all going to stay here. I am going to go get the SUV."

"Jack, maybe we should all go," Owen suggested.

"No, this is a trap, it's too dangerous and I am not risking all your lives for it. You are all very useful." Jack growled then his gaze went to me. "You however are coming with me. It was your fault after all." He looked at the other three before he continued. "You all stay here and stay together. Anyone comes, you shoot first. Understand?" They all nodded, and then Jack and I took off on a little adventure.

TW-TW-TW

Everyone was silent as we traveled back toward Cardiff. Jack and I had both died twice before we had been able to take out all the cannibals. The police had them now, and they would probably all be going to a mental hospital. Not because they were murders but because it had freaked them out when Jack and I came back to life.

The other members of team Torchwood were perfectly fine. I imagine they sang campfire songs while Jack and I were bleeding out. Though I am sure that wasn't the case.

"Girls, go home. Owen I want to see you in my office. Ianto go to the showers and then I want you in my office as well," Jack commanded when he parked the SUV. I wasted no time getting out of the car this time.

TW-TW-TW

Owen's POV

I stood in Harkness's office and knew that I was in for it. He wasn't in it yet I assumed he was showering. I hoped it was quick whatever happened.

"Remove you jeans and bend over the desk," Jack demanding causing me to jump. I turned to look at him. He was only wearing a pair of track bottoms. I quickly did as I was told, hoping that obedience would lessen my punishment. "Do you know why you are being punished?" he asked running a hand over my ass.

"Because I left the keys in the SUV, sir," I replied.

"That's right," he replied running a finger between my ass cheeks and pressing it in to my entrance slightly. I let out a small moan. "After," he chastised pulling his hand away and slapping my ass.

He walked around the desk and opened the hatch to his bunker. He disappeared into it and then returned shortly after. By that time Ianto had come in to the office as he was instructed to do.

"You go to bed and I will be there shortly," Jack said lovingly to the man that was his prisoner. Ianto disappeared into the bunker.

I closed my eyes and tried to find my happy place. "You will count them," Jack demanded he was behind me again.

"Yes sir," I replied.

The first blow came and I yelled out. He hadn't held back. "One, sir," I breathed out. I expected the second one to come immediately but it didn't. He made me wait for it and then it came. "Two sir," I whimpered. He continued to do it this way until it reached forty. I was sobbing into the desk.

"Stand," he demanded. I did and turned to look toward him. He still had on the track bottoms, and it was easy to see how turned on he was. "Come here," he commanded. I walked over to him. He gently wiped a tear from my cheek then placed a hand on my shoulder and force me down. "Suck it, and do it well, and then I will take you. Do you want me to take you?"

I nodded and pulled his track bottoms down. Over my time working for Jack I had learned exactly what the man likes when it comes to blow jobs. I took it firmly in my hand and then licked the slit, I could taste the pre-cum. He moaned above me and I took in the head sucking it gently then circling it with my tongue. His hand went to my hair and I sucked him in deeper. "Fuck," he growled. I pulled away and circled his head again. His hand gripped my hair and I gave him control. He pushed all the way in then pulled away. He did it a few more times then pulled me back to my feet. "Bend back over the desk."

I complied. He walked to the front of the desk and pull out the lube. "That is one red ass," he said coming to stand behind me. He gave it a slap. I whimpered, and he giggled. Fucking bastard. He slipped two lubed fingers into me. "Hmm… It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes, sir. You've been preoccupied."

"I have," he agreed. I felt his hard cock start to press into me. He had barely prepared me. "Oh, but you feel so good. So tight."

I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out, I knew the pain I was experiencing would pass. I could feel sweat starting to form on my brow.

"Have you missed my cock Doctor?" He asked when he was all the way inside me. I was glad he was giving my body time to adjust.

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

He started to thrust slowly. "Then you need to cum from it and only it, understand."

I whimpered. "Yes."

He started to speed up. Slamming into me hard and hitting my prostate with each blow. Soon I couldn't help the moans that were coming out of me. Twice he took me to the edge only to pull me back by slapping my sore ass. I was exhausted and my whole body was sore.

"Cum," he growled. Thankfully I was able to do just that and he followed suit.

I whined when he pulled out of me. I didn't know what was going to happen now. Before Ianto was working here on nights like this Jack would order me to his bunker. I didn't think he would this time.

"Go take a shower and then go home. Or to Tosh's which ever," Jack mumbled and then he disappeared down into his bunker. Well that answered that question.

TW-TW-TW

Jack's POV

Ianto was pretending to be asleep when I came down the ladder. There was no way he really was though, not with the way I had Owen yelling up in my office.

"I bet you're hard." I said he didn't answer. I got on the bed and pushed him to his back. He tried to push me away but he failed. I grabbed him thorough his boxers. He was very hard. "You know you're not allowed clothing in this bed," I chastised him. He tried again to push me away. "Quit or you'll wind up tied to the bed again."

"I hate you," he spat at me.

"Tough," I growled laying my body on top of his and forcefully kissing him. He fought me but I was stronger. Soon he stopped struggling and soon after that he was moaning. Oh he sure did love the sex.

TW-TW-TW

Ianto's POV

I stared at the darkness. I had just had a dream. An amazing and confusing dream. In the dream Jack was caring for me. I had been beaten by the cannibals, only I didn't heal. Dream Jack had laid beside me in my bed we had watched James Bond while eating Pizza. We had laughed and shared a gentle kiss. It had seemed so real…. He had seemed so human.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know it's short. (Sorry)

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: Non-con.

Rating: XXX

Spoilers: They keep killing Suzie, Out of Time, and Combat.

**Jack's POV**

I panicked momentarily when I awoke and didn't feel my Welshman's heat beside me, but when I shot up in bed I saw him sitting on the floor staring at the ladder in front of him. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he repeated in an almost robotic voice.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged.

"Well come here."

He looked over at me. "Why?"

"So I can help you get back to sleep."

He looked back at the ladder. "What's the point in sleeping? All it does is show me visions of impossible things."

I got up off the bed and pulled him to his feet. He didn't even struggle. He hardly ever struggled anymore. I laid him back on the bed and then l laid down beside him. "Tell me what you want for Christmas," I whispered in his ear.

"I would love to go to my flat… and live there…. Without you."

He was bating me. "I was thinking a new paddle. One with spikes."

"I hate you."

"You don't," I said kissing his neck. I knew he didn't. How could he, I had given him a gift that no one else would have been able to give him. Never ending life.

"I do," he whimpered it broke my heart when he cried.

"Shh… Blue eyes, don't cry."

"Fuck you," he growled. I wanted to push him onto his stomach and show him that he was the only one it this relationship that got fucked, but I was trying desperately to be nicer. Owen had told me that was the only way this was going to work.

"Go back to sleep," I said through clenched teeth. He let out a small whimper but otherwise remained quiet and soon he was asleep in my arms. After about twenty minutes I decided to get up and sip some scotch in my office. I had started leaving the hatch opened. Owen said that giving Ianto more freedom might help our relationship issues. So now he was allowed to leave the hub, he had to stay close. He usually just went and sat on an outside bench, but sometimes he would go to some of the nearby restaurants or shops. He had a curfew of course. He had to be back inside the hub by seven and he had to be in my bunker by midnight. Thus far I had seen little improvement in his attitude.

I gently removed myself from around Ianto and climbed the ladder into my office. I poured a nice glass of scotch and sipped it while I looked through some paper work on my desk. In what felt like no time at all I had drank the scotch and gotten through all the paper work. It was now nearly seven.

**Ianto's POV **

I opened my eyes to see that is was six fifty-five. Exactly five minutes until I was allowed to leave the bunker, though still nearly two hours till I could leave the Hub. I was surprised that Jack wasn't beside me. But I wasn't about to complain.

My dream this time had been about a stopwatch. Suzie had been in it, which was odd to me because I never really met her. But in my dream she had come back to life and nearly killed Gwen. Dream Jack had been upset by the end because Suzie was again dead. I had comforted him by enticing him with a stopwatch he had given me. Although, once we reached his bunker the stopwatch had been forgotten and he had made love to me. This dream had of course been like all the rest. It felt so real.

At exactly seven I got out of bed, dressed in boxers and an under shirt, and climbed the ladder. Jack was sitting at his desk.

"Good morning," he leered. I didn't see anything good about it.

"I'm going to go shower now," I tried wondering if I could make it through the morning without him taking me.

"Come here," he said. Yeah, I knew it was asking too much. I walked over to him and he turned me around so I could sit on his lap. "You want to fuck over the desk or you want to do it in the shower?"

This was his new thing. I guess he thought giving me choices was somehow better. I don't know, but I always refused to choose anyway. "I vote for neither," I deadpanned.

"Both it is," he chimed forcing me into a standing position. He pulled my boxers down and bit one of my ass cheeks gently. "You like the sex don't you Blue-eyes?"

Dream Jack never called me Blue-eyes. He always called me Ianto, he said that that was a sexy name and he love the feel of it on his lips.

"I asked you a question," Jack barked.

"Sometimes."

He sighed. "Life would be easier if you just admitted your true feelings."

I was positive that it wouldn't. "What are my true feelings?" I asked curious what he would say.

"You love me, and you love the sex," he whispered against my skin.

"I can promise you the first one will never be true," I snapped. He stood up behind me and pulled my head back by my hair.

"You've been very rude today and it's only seven am. Keep it up and by the end of the day you will have a lot to answer for."

"Fuck you," I spat and he bent me over the desk.

"I'm trying here! Very hard might I add, and you are continuing to behave like a spoiled child." He yelled at me. "Maybe you should stay in the hub today?"

Dammit, I knew I had been pushing my luck. I knew it was because of my dream and my depression that I had woken up from it.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to sound sincere. He ran his hand gently down my back and rested it on my ass.

"We need to learn how to get along. We are going to be together for eternity."

"I know."

I heard him open the top drawer of his desk then soon after that I heard the popping of top of the lube bottle. "You will not cum here. If you're good I will allow you to in the shower."

"Yes sir," I replied. His fingers breached me quickly and roughly. I let out a whimper.

"You like it don't you? You love when I fuck you," he rasped as he pressed into me.

"Yes," I replied beginning to accept this as my life now.

TW-TW-TW

I enjoyed the feel of the sun on my skin as I sat on my bench outside. I felt a person sit beside me but I didn't look at them.

"How's the boss today?" Owen asked.

"Well, he came twice so I guess he's fine."

I felt Owen grab my hand. "I'm trying…"

I looked toward him. "I know Owen, it's not your fault. He has things over all of you. Plus, what would you do? Kill him."

"I hate him."

"Join the club."

Owen squeezed my hand and then got up. "I'll see you later then."

I watched as he walk away then decided to go back in. I could do some organizing in the archives.

**Owen's POV**

"I don't think your advice is working, and I am starting to think you know nothing about psychology," Harkness said coming up behind me in the med bay.

"Never claimed to," I insisted.

"I guess, anyway, how's it going with the people from the fifties?"

"Good, we have them set up in a hostel. I think the young girl is staying with Gwen though. John, the man, he seems to be taking it hard," I explained.

"Hmm… that's good," he muttered. Clearly he hadn't actually been listening.

"Jack, I was thinking, maybe a night apart would help Ianto…"

He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes. I stood silently as he thought about my proposal.

"Okay, I'll discuss it with him. Maybe he can go stay at your house once a week, if he behaves."

"I was thinking maybe letting him go to his flat. I mean, he doesn't need my supervision. He is a grown man after all."

Jack shifted. "I don't think I like that idea."

"Well, I don't like the idea of babysitting a grown man."

"Fine, we will scrap the whole thing then."

"Okay, once a week." I sighed. Ianto needed time away from Jack, so I would give up a night with Tosh a week to help him achieve that.

TW-TW-TW

"Your flat's a mess," Ianto said when I showed him into my living room three days after I had agreed to babysit him once a week.

"I don't have time to clean it. Anyway, what would you like to do?" I replied walking toward the kitchen.

"Not catch hep. B." he deadpanned.

"It's not that bad…" I defended then I actually took a moment to look around. Maybe it was that bad. I couldn't even remember the last time I had eaten pizza in my flat yet there was a pizza box on my coffee table. There were also random beer bottles all around. It really looked like a few boys who were still in Uni. lived here.

"Ahhh… is this what you do with your spare time?" Ianto asked. I looked up to see the Welshman holding one of my many porn magazines.

"Yes, well…" I began snatching the magazine from his hand. "How about you go set up in my bedroom and I will do a bit of cleaning out here?"

"I don't want to sleep with you."

"Yeah, I don't want to sleep with you either. I will be sleeping out here."

"Why? I'm the guest."

"Yes, and I know that you spend every night on that cot that Jack likes to call a bed, and you most likely need a good night's sleep."

He looked at the ground then looked back up at me. "Thanks Owen, for doing this."

"It's not a problem."

TW-TW-TW

"Owen," an annoying Welshman whispered waking me from my sleep. I tried to ignore it. "Owen," Ianto said louder.

"What!" I growled at him.

"Jack is on the phone."

I sat up and put the phone to my ear. "He's fine Harkness." I growled.

"I was chasing a weevil and some men in a van came and kidnapped it. Right under my nose."

"Fascinating."

"I want you and Ianto here ASAP. We need to figure this out, and quickly." Jack demanded and then he ended the call. I hung up on my end and handed the phone to Ianto.

"This happened in my dream," he whispered.

"What?"

"The weevils were being kidnapped… and you got in a fighting cage with them. You almost died," he replied effectively creeping me out.

"Okay mate… Let's get up to the hub." I replied unsure what else to say. No way would I ever willing get in a fighting cage with a weevil.

"Don't tell him about my dreams. They're the only thing I have…"

"I promise, I won't tell him."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright, this one is longer than six was. I hope you all like it. It's a pretty darkish chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: MA

Spoilers: Combat.

Warnings: Non-con, very bad Jack… usual stuff for this fic.

**Ianto's POV**

I felt stupid for letting Owen know about my dreams. Even now as we drove across town heading back to the hub I could feel his concerned eyes on me. He thought I was crazy, I knew he did. But he didn't understand. These dreams…. They had to be real.

"When did these dreams of yours start?" Owen asked.

"After we went camping."

"Ianto, I know that you think that it's some sort of, I don't know, psychic link or something, but I am sure it's just stress."

"I thought so too. But not after tonight's dream. Really, think about it Owen. I dream about weevils being kidnapped and then Jack calls and says a weevil's been kidnapped."

Owen let out a sigh. "I really need to figure out a way to get you away from Jack before you go totally nuts."

"What if it's something alien Owen? What if I'm like afflicted with some alien virus? What if Jack gave me some futuristic STD? Like syphilis. But you know instead of just going crazy I start seeing the future? Or what the future could be."

Owen looked over at me quickly as if I had just grown two heads. "Yep, getting you away from Jack is now at the top of my list."

TW-TW-TW

Jack was sitting on the couch when Owen and I came through the cog door. He jumped up at the sight of me and ran over like a puppy who hadn't seen its owner all day. I stood still as Jack first pulled me into a hug and then cupped my face in his hands. "I've missed you," he stated and then pulled me into a forceful kiss. "Did you miss me?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Sure," I said not really in the mood to argue today. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the couch where he sat and pulled me down beside him putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Alright Tosh, where is that van?" he chimed.

I barely listened as the team set about tracking the van that had kidnapped the weevil. Soon my eyes began to get tired and I found myself nodding off. I wanted Jack to send me to bed, but he didn't, he just sat with his arm around me and gave orders to the others. Eventually I couldn't stay awake any longer so I drew my feet up onto the couch and leaned my head against Jack's chest. He gently ran his fingers through my hair and soon I was dreaming again.

_Dream Jack was sitting behind his desk and I was leaning on it in front of him. He was telling me an outlandish story. About a doctor… and a girl named Rose. He spoke of them fondly, telling me it was because of them he had changed his con-man ways._

_I joked and told him that he hadn't change at all, he regularly conned me out of my clothing. He stood up and captured my lips. _

_"Most would say it was the other way around," he replied gently his hand moving down to caress my cock through my trousers._

I awoke with a start. Jack was staring down at me and my head was in his lap. "Shh…" he said softly, "You head to bed blue eyes I have to go check out a warehouse with Tosh."

"What time is it?" I mumble simply because it felt like morning.

"Ten am," Jack replied. "You were moaning in your sleep."

I quickly shot up and looked around the space to see if the others were nearby.

"I was the only one who heard you." Jack grinned he grabbed my crotch roughly. "It must have been about me seeing how hard this is."

"It wasn't!" I snapped pushing his hand away and refusing to believe that Dream Jack and the Jack in front of me were the same person.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Who was it then?"

"I don't remember," I lied.

"Then it could've been me," he pointed out.

I shrugged.

"You go to the bunker and get some more sleep," he sighed.

"I'm not tired."

He narrowed his eyes. "I want you in the bunker until I get back. I need to know you're safe."

"I'll be safe in the hub." I said realizing after I said it that I should have just gone to the bunker.

Jack stood up and grabbed my wrist he pulled me up off the couch and began to drag me toward his office. He pushed me up against the now closed door and pressed his body hard against mine. "No one will be here. So you can't be out alone. You haven't earned my trust yet, and at the rate you're going you never will."

I felt my sanity snap at that moment. With all the strength I had I pushed him away from me. I was surprised that it worked. I quickly moved to the desk where I grabbed a pen. Yes, not the best choice of weapon, I know.

"What are you doing?"

"I refuse to be your toy any longer!" I yelled and then I stabbed him with the pen in his shoulder. It stunned him momentarily and soon I was heading to the armory. I was going to shoot him repeatedly until he finally stayed dead.

Unfortunately he caught me before I could grab a weapon he pushed me to the ground and he held his hands over my throat. I knew I was about to die. I knew I would wake up restrained. I accepted that fate and let the darkness take me.

**Owen's POV**

I ran from the medical bay when I heard the disturbance between Jack and Ianto. I arrived just in time to see the light leave Ianto's eyes.

Jack quickly got off the Welshman then grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a very big knife, and threw it at the wall with a massive amount of force.

"Do you have something to say?" Jack spat at me.

I shook my head.

"Good! I'm taking no more advice from you about this situation," he growled pointing at the lifeless body on the ground. Suddenly Ianto breathed back to life and Jack punched him in the face before he could clearly register his surroundings. He then bent over and tossed the limp man over his shoulder and then he disappeared with him into his office.

Gwen and Tosh stuck their heads around the corner clearly shaken.

"Tosh, you go wait in the SUV for him. He's angry enough, let's not push it. Gwen get on the computer and look busy for Christ sake!" I snapped at them, they both rushed to comply, and I rushed back to the med bay.

It was nearly an hour later that Jack and Tosh returned with a weevil victim and then it was nearly midnight when we figured out what was happening by a text message that came into the dead man's phone.

When I saw the weevil cage it made my head spin. Ianto's had seen it in his dream. The only difference though was I didn't get in this cage. I did however get a nice black eye and a deep gash when we were escorting the weevil back to its cell. It was better than nearly dying though.

**Ianto's POV**

When I woke up or came back to life whatever you prefer I was hand cuffed to Jack's bed, although I wasn't on the bed I was on the floor, and of course I was naked. There was note from Jack on the bed.

_Toy,_

_Because you felt like you were a toy I have decided to treat you as such. I hope you are comfortable on the floor, because you are no longer allowed on the bed. _

I looked at the bed. What was stopping me from getting on it now? Just to start out my new role out with a bit of rebellion I rolled onto the bed. I realized quickly that with my hands cuffed it wasn't that comfortable but I didn't care. Instead I continued to read Jack's letter.

Also, I will be deciding what and when you eat, sleep, fuck, and piss. You will be confined to the bed as you are now when I have no need for you. Just like putting a toy on the shelf.

I stopped reading. I really didn't want to know the rest. I was sure to find out. I fell asleep on the bed, despite how uncomfortable it was. If he thought this was going to turn me into a good sex slave then he was in for a rude awakening.

TW-TW-TW

I was awoken by Jack throwing me off the bed. I heard, rather than felt, both my wrists break. I yelled out when the pain hit me but then tried to remain quiet so as not to give Jack the satisfaction of hearing my distress. They would heal quickly anyway.

He lunged at me and pressed me hard against the brick wall of his bunker. I kept quiet even as I felt the harsh scratches the brink left on my face. My wrists were holding a dull pain and I realized that they most likely wouldn't heal until they were snapped back in place, that or they would heal awkwardly and require re-breaking to get them to heal correctly.

"Is there a reason you were in the bed Toy?"

"I'm not your toy!"

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so I could look and him and nowhere else. "Oh yes you are. And it seems I've broken you." He growled pulling my body towards his and effectively sending a new wave of pain through my wrists. I couldn't help but cry out then, the pain was almost unbearable.

"I will fix them if it asks nicely."

"I'm not an 'it'" I growled.

He pulled my body again and this time I began to sob after the initial scream.

"Okay now the correct way for it to ask would be, 'Captain please fix your toy's wrists'."

"Fuck you," I whimpered. He tugged me again. "I'm never going to give in to you. I hate you." He gave another very rough tug and I felt the cuffs dig into my skin and then came a slight trickle of blood. I began to pull against them now despite the pain. If I bled out and died then my body would reset.

"I'll just brake them again," he growled realizing my plan. I stopped moving and leaned my head against the wall. This was a new low for me. I was regretting my decision to stab the undying man with a pen. "Ask correctly and I will take the pain away," he explained again. I started to sob. It was all too much. "It did this to itself."

"I didn't," I sobbed. He bit my shoulder.

If anyone was still in the hub there was no why they hadn't heard my scream.

"Please," I cried, "please."

"Ask correctly."

I let out a gentle whimper and then finally gave in. "Captain, please fix your toy's wrists," I said so softly I could hardly even hear it.

Jack pulled the key to the cuffs out of his shirt pocket and undid my cuffs. "We'll have to wait for that gash to heal first," he explained. I nodded to show I understood. "Okay, be a good Toy while I go get the Doctor. He will know better than me how to set the bones." He got up and began to head up the ladder to his office. I stayed still and tried my best not to look at my wrists. The bleeding had stopped and the pain was better but they had healed all wrong, so I was about to have to have them broken again and then set properly, not a prospect I was looking forward to.

Owen began to descend down the ladder. I noticed immediately that he had a black eye and an angry red slash across his face. He didn't meet my eyes when he knelt in front of me. He took my right wrist in his hand and gently poked around to feel where the bones had connected wrong. I chanced a look down and wished that I hadn't because it wasn't natural for my hand to be bent the way it was.

"It would be less painful if we just let his body reset," Owen explained looking up at Jack. I knew that meant to kill me.

"Well, it should have thought about it before it behaved so badly." Jack sneered.

"Just do it," I whimpered only to find myself being kicked in the side. I let out a surprised squeal.

"It wasn't given permission to speak!" Jack growled down at me.

I felt the hand that Owen had on my wrist tremble slightly. "We have to break the wrists again. I won't be able to do it here."

Jack let out a frustrated grunt before pulling me to my feet and slamming my head into the wall and I entered the darkness again.

TW-TW-TW

I was hand cuffed to the bed again when I came back to life. Thankfully though I felt no pain. I turned to see Jack laying comfortable on his bed reading a book. He was pretending not to notice that I had just woken up and that was fine with me. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes hoping sleep would come to me. I didn't even know what day it was or what time it was. My internal clock was all messed up.

I startled when I felt Jack's hand's touch mine. "I want to play with my toy before I go to sleep," he leered undoing the cuffs. I kept quiet. I really didn't want to die again. He pulled me up onto the bed and onto my stomach. I stayed still as he prepared me. He then took me quickly and before I knew it I was forced back onto the floor and cuffed to the bed.

"That was a good toy," Jack said gently running his thumb along my chin. He got off the bed and went to the dresser. He pulled out a thin blanket from the bottom drawer and handed to me. "What do you say?"

"Thank you,' I replied. He patted my head then got back into bed. At least I got to sleep alone.

The dream that came that night was not pleasant. I found myself searching the Hub trying to find Dream Jack, but he wasn't there… he was gone, just like my hope.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is the end of season one and the start of season two. I hope you all like it. J

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: Non con… all the usual stuff.

Spoilers: Captain Jack Harkness – End of Days.

**Ianto's POV**

I had heard of captives falling in love with their captors, but I knew that wasn't the case with me. However, after four weeks of being Jack's toy I did find myself missing him when he was gone and getting excited when he came back. It had to be because he was the only person I had seen in the last four weeks, and ever since I decided to start playing the role of a good sex slave he hadn't caused me any pain other than a spanking he said wasn't because I had misbehaved but because it was 'preventative discipline' in other words it was to remind me what would happen if I misbehaved. I found myself feeling thankful when he would give me small pats on the head, or give me anything, food, water, a shower, anything it didn't matter I just wanted the human contact.

I heard the sound of the hatch to the bunker opening. I turned my body toward the bed where my hands were secured and bent my head down. I wasn't supposed to make eye contact with my Captain unless I was ordered to. I heard his boots coming down the ladder and I felt that now familiar excitement. I stayed still and quiet as he came near and gently ran his hand through my hair. "It's been a hell of a day Ianto."

He hadn't called me Ianto in so long it took me by surprise.

"It's been a long sixty-five year day for me," he continued. "Tosh and I got sent back in time… so I had to stay behind so I could come to the hub and open the rift safely and bring her back. I've missed my toy."

I felt his hands begin to undo my bindings. My brain was spinning with the information he just told me.

"Follow," he ordered when my hands were released. I crawled after him. Toys weren't allowed to walk. He opened the door to his bathroom and pointed into it. "It has ten minutes."

I had using the restroom down to a science and I only used about seven of my minutes then I knelt at the door and waited on my Captain to come get me.

"That's my good toy," Jack cooed when he opened the door. "Get on the bed, lay on its back. I will feed it after."

I crawled quickly across the room and onto the bed I had once thought uncomfortable, but that was before I had to sleep on a concrete floor every night. It felt like heaven now. Jack got on the bed between my legs the lube already in his hands and his clothing discarded on the floor.

"I was planning on making this a preventative discipline night when I woke up sixty-five years ago… but now I've had a lot of time to think things through…" he explained as he prepared me quickly. "I've missed you far too much to soil my first night back to you with your cries." He continued entering me swiftly. I let out a moan "Yeah, that is a sound I love to hear come from you blue eyes." He closed his eyes and gripped my hips he moved slowly in and out of me for a good two minutes. I tried to moan as much as possible. I wanted to give him what he wanted hopeful now because he was calling me by my names and not referring to me as 'it'.

Jack bent down and captured my lips in a searing kiss then he pulled away. "Do you want to cum tonight blue eyes?"

"Yes, please Captain," I whimpered out and he began to pound me harder.

"Do you love your Captain?" he asked.

I didn't, not one bit, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt me… "Yes, I love my Captain."

He switched his angle slightly and he started to hit my sweet spot with every inward thrust. "Cum from your Captain's cock and I'll believe you."

That was the only way I had been allowed to cum since I became his toy, I was beginning to get rather good at it. But the issue here was he was putting friction on my cock because he was so close to me. I didn't complain though. I however wasn't able to last very long and soon I was grunting out my release coating his stomach and mine. His release followed. I remained still as he pulled out of me and turned me onto my side. He grabbed my small blanket off the floor and used it to clean first himself and then me off before lying beside me and pulling me close to him.

"I love you too Blue-eyes, so much that I want to let you be my lover again instead of my toy," he whispered into my ear. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, Captain." This would explain the lack of 'it' calling.

"Okay, we'll start off slow. I'm not going to give you all of your freedoms back right away. You have to prove to me you can handle each one."

"I will Captain."

"Good boy," he breathed against my ear. "Now, grab one of your suits out of the closet, then go take a shower and meet me in the conference room for dinner."

**TW-TW-TW**

It felt different to have clothes on after going so long without them. The fabric felt constricting against my skin. It also felt odd to be walking. I hurried up to the conference room despite my discomfort.

Jack was leaning over the table lighting a few candles. _How romantic_. He nodded to the chair that was next to him and I took a seat. He placed a plate of pizza in front of me, I wanted to scarf it down but I was able to control my hunger. I waited for Jack to sit and take his first bite before I took mine. I tried to take a bite and then place my pizza down. I would then count to ten in my head before I allowed myself another bite.

"I know you're hungry. I won't get angry if you don't use your manners, it's not like I have manners," Jack grinned.

With Jack's permission I devoured the pizza on my plate barely taking time to breath. He put a glass of water in front of me and I drank it in one go.

"Do you feel better now?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Captain thank you very much."

He nodded. "Not a problem. Do you feel comfortable in your clothes?"

"Not really, Captain."

"That's to be expected. It will take a bit and then you'll get used to them again. You will only be wearing them up in the hub anyway, and I am only going to start off letting you up here when it's time for you to eat."

I nodded in understanding. He gave me two more pieces of pizza and refilled my water cup. I didn't feel the need to devour them as fast as I had the first.

"You will sleep in the bed with me from now on. You will no longer be restrained when I'm not in the bunker. I will get you some books to read if you want."

"I would love some books sir," I replied.

He put his hand over the one that I had resting on the table. "I want this to work Blue eyes. I meant it when I said I loved you."

I nodded and gave him another lie which I knew he wanted. "I love you too Captain."

He patted my hand gently and smiled. "Alright, let's go to bed."

**Jack's POV**

I don't know why I didn't do things my way earlier. Ianto obviously loved me now. Now that he realized how bad it could be for him he knew how much I cared for him. I felt him move beside me but I remained still keeping the pretense that I was asleep. I couldn't help the small content sigh that came from me when he started to kiss down my chest. He was initiating sex. Yes I had achieved my goal of making him love me.

I let out a moan when he took me into his mouth. He sucked my head gently then without warning he took me in deep. I gripped his hair but let him keep control. Gods his lips felt so good on me and the way he swirled his tongue around the head with every upward thrust was pure magic.

Once we had satisfied each other we headed up to the main hub for breakfast. I let him make coffee and he gave me a bid kiss as a thank you. After breakfast he went back into our bunker. Yes it was our bunker now. I allowed him to eat lunch in the conference room with me and the rest of the team. He barely talked to the others. Then he came out again at dinner which we shared alone in the conference room. Chinese food which was one of his favorites. I still had some work to do so I sent him to bed without me.

It was an hour later that the Doctor's hand began to glow. I didn't have time to retrieve my lover so with one quick hope that the doctor would be able to bring me back to this exact date I grabbed the hand and ran, hoping once and for all to find the answers to why I am the way I am.

**Ianto's POV (Three months later)**

My life was just getting back to somewhat normal. I mean, I was still immortal, but I was no longer a prisoner. I was back in London, working as an archivist in a museum. It was nice. I had a nice flat and a nice car. But now I was having a bad feeling, mostly because I had had a dream that Dream Jack came back and asked me on a date. Now I was frightened that my Jack would be coming back as well.

I walked into my flat after a long day of work and placed my keys in the bowl by my door. I walked into my kitchen and fixed a plate of leftovers from the pasta dish had had made the night before. Then I went to my bedroom and very slowly started to undress. I knew he was there.

"Have you missed me?" he asked.

"No," I growled. "And I would like for you to leave."

I heard him walk closer to me. "Oh I'm plan on leaving, I just had to come retrieve what was mine."

I turned to face him. "I can assure you I didn't take anything of yours." I said knowing good and well he wasn't talking about a missing ABBA CD.

"I can see I'm going to have to retrain you," Jack mused his hand coming to touch me. I jerked away. "Well, it was a fun process so, I'm not going to complain."

"You just left me… and now you think you can come back and I'll be your perfect little slave again? No it's not going to happen."

He pressed me up against my dresser. "You'll forgive me in time. In the meantime, let's get reacquainted here and in the morning we will head back home. We have a new team member, you will like him."

"This is my home," I whimpered, "Please don't make me go back with you. Please…" I wasn't above begging.

"Your home is with me Blue eyes and one day you'll understand that."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Alright Chapter 9. As a reminder this fic is unbeted so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: Non con. Usual stuff for this fic.

Spoilers: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and Sleeper.

Rating: MA

**Jack's POV**

Ianto shifted in the passenger seat. "Can you please undo the cuffs? I promise not to try and jump out again."

"Fool me once shame on you, but fool me twice shame on me." I replied. I had let him begin the ride without the cuffs. Then when we hit the first major road he had jumped out. Thankfully it was still early enough in the morning that no one saw. I had easily gotten him and put him in the cuffs he was now wearing. He was lucky I hadn't put him in the boot.

"Can you at least adjust them so they are in front of me… it hurts like this."

"Complain one more time and I will put you in the boot."

He let out a sigh and shifted to his side laying his head against the seat with a pout. He was quiet for about five minutes. "I really liked that job…"

"Yes, well it's a good thing loving me in more important."

"I don't love you," he growled.

Yeah, he was going to have to spend some more time as my toy, then he would remember that he loved me.

"The boot it is," I growled turning on blinker and turning down a small road.

"No… I'm sorry. Please don't…" he pleaded but I wasn't listening I parked the car and walked around to the passenger's side. I opened the door and was met with him trying to kick me and almost succeeding.

"I will break your legs if you don't stop struggling. Do you remember the last time I broke your bones?"

His body stilled and I pulled him out of the SUV and dragged him to the back opening the boot when we reached it.

"Please…" he whimpered once more.

"I warned it!" I sneered.

He looked up at me. He realized then that he had been demoted from my lover back to my toy. He then hung his head and began to cry. It was almost pitiful enough for me to give him another chance. Almost but not quite. I grabbed his upper arm and forced him into the back of the SUV the slammed it shut.

I got back into the driver's seat and began to drive again. I didn't hear another sound from him all the way back to the hub.

**John Hart's POV**

I understood that I had screwed up… big time. Jack really wasn't the type to fuck with, but greed had momentarily taken over my common sense. Now I was a prisoner… Oh the unfairness of it all. Of course Jack wasn't calling me a prisoner. He had even gone as far to say that I would now 'work' for Torchwood. Right load of crap that was. But I knew Jack… I knew that if I played nice I'd get rewarded and if I didn't… well let's just say my plan was to play nice.

"Are you hungry Vera?" The bitch I had kissed asked me. Gwen she had said her name was.

"Yes, get over here and I'll show you how well I eat," I grinned.

She blushed slightly then frowned. People of the 21st century were total prudes.

"I'm ordering pizza. Do you have a favorite topping," The doctor asked me, I'm pretty sure his name was Owen. He had saved my life so I probably shouldn't have been mean to him but, it was in my nature.

"I'd like to top you," I leered.

"Cut it out or I'll send you to a vault," Jack warned coming into the conference room. He had been out since yesterday.

"You know I like it when you threaten me… turns me on." I grinned at him giving him my 100 watt smile.

"I'm aware," Jack winked.

"So were you able to find Ianto?" Owen asked the captain.

"Yes, no thanks to you." Jack growled. Hmm… Ianto who was that?

"Well where is he?" The tech girl asked. Tosh I believe was her name. She and the doctor were an item it seemed.

"In my bunker. He was tired." Jack replied.

"But it's only noon…" I laughed.

The three that were not Jack all gave me a warning look. "He goes where he is told and does what he is told. He is in my bunker because he misbehaved." Jack explained.

"Oh… If I misbehave will I get the same treatment," I joked.

"Yes," Jack answered seriously.

I sat up straight at the table now suddenly aware that this might be more serious than I previously thought. I remembered how it was when I was stuck with Jack for five years. The man had turned me into his sex slave almost overnight. Hmmm…. Maybe misbehaving wasn't such a bad idea after all.

I was shortly after that we were all eating pizza. My mind kept wondering as the others talked about various things. I was already board with life at Torchwood and I'd only been there a day. I needed out. But how? Jack had taken my vortex manipulator. I needed an ally.

"Jack… can I take Ianto some food. I bet he's hungry," Owen asked.

Jack glared at him for a moment. "Fine. You have five minutes," he snapped.

Owen grabbed a plate and placed two slices of pizza and then rushed out of the room.

**Ianto's POV**

It was odd how safe I felt attached to Jack's bed in his bunker. It had been a normal thing once, but as I sat there I realized that nothing else mattered. Not anything. I had no worries and no fears… my worst fear had already come true.

When the hatch open I turned toward the wall and bowed my head. Ready to accept that this was once again my life. I heard a throat clear and turned to see Owen.

"I thought you might be hungry…" he explained setting some pizza down on the ground.

"How am I supposed to eat it?" I asked shaking my restrained hands.

"Oh, sorry yeah of course…" he bent down and grabbed a piece bringing it to my lips. I took a bit and tried not to feel humiliated at having to be fed.

He helped me eat the whole fist piece then I told him I didn't need anymore. It was mostly because of how awkward I felt, I knew I should have eaten the other piece because there was no telling how long it would be until Jack fed me again but my pride won out over my common sense.

Owen put a hand on my shoulder. "I will figure something out… I promise. Just be good and give him what he wants until then okay. You're only harming yourself when you don't."

I knew he was right but I didn't want to listen. Of course I would though… If I wanted to ever see sunlight again I would listen.

Owen left me and it took everything I had not to beg him to stay.

I leaned my head back against the wall and fell into a sort of trance. I wasn't asleep but I wasn't awake either, I was just there.

I'm unsure how much time passed before the hatch opened again and I heard Jack's boots on the ladder and following behind him was another set of boots. I kept my fore head pressed against the wall and stayed quiet.

"Toy," Jack yelled making me jump. I turned toward him but kept my head down. "This is Captain John Hart. You will call him Mr. Hart or Sir."

"Yes Captain."

I saw the brown boots of the other man walk closer to me and then he gripped my hair and pulled my head back so I would look up at him. "You're right Jack he has very pretty eyes."

"Yes, now get your hand off it and get in the bed." Jack exclaimed. John let go.

"Would you like me to undress first?" he asked Jack as I looked down at his feet.

"Yes."

I didn't pay close attention to what they did the rest of the night. Apparently my services weren't needed. Thankfully. Soon despite the noise the men were making I was able to drift off to sleep. When I woke sometime later I had a blanket over me and a pillow beneath my head. I was very grateful.

I looked toward the bed and saw the John Hart was still asleep on it but Jack was gone. I really needed to pee so I hoped he wasn't too far.

"Good morning," John said waking up and looking over at me.

I let my gaze fall to the floor. "Good morning, sir."

He turned his body toward me giving me a view of everything he had to offer. He wasn't has endowed as Jack but he was close. "Like what you see?"

I turned my head away from him.

"I won't tell. It'll be our little secret," he continued.

The hatch opened and I heard Jack coming down into the room. I again kept silent. Jack's hands gently undid my cuffs. "Follow." He growled.

It was just like he had done before. I was given ten minutes in the bathroom. I used about nine then I knelt at the door waiting for him.

"Such a good toy," Jack praised me.

"Thank you Captain." I replied.

"Do you think this reminder of what it's like to be a possession has reminded you that you want to be my lover?"

"Yes Captain," I whimpered.

"Good, get up, go get a shower and make some coffee."

"Yes Captain, thank you Captain." I said hastily and rushed to comply.

"Will you share him with me Jackie? Please," I heard John pout.

"Come suck my cock and I'll consider it," Jack replied.

TW-TW-TW

Jack let me work in the archives that day. They had become a right mess since the last time I had been there. I was putting a box on a high shelve when I felt someone pinch my ass. I turned to see John grinning.

"Hello, is there something you need, sir," I asked politely.

"No… but there is something you need."

"What would that be Mr. Hart?"

"A way out."

I looked at him for a moment trying to decide if I could trust him or not. I decided that I couldn't. Owen had told me that his greed had almost cost him his life. That coupled with the John Hart that had been in my dream had been a complete ass made me not want to trust him.

"I know how to make my way out of the archives, thank you sir." I replied.

He pressed me against the shelf and looked up into my eyes. "I need a way out too. If we work together we can do it."

"And why would I trust you?" I whispered.

"What other choice do you have? Now… If Jack asks you gave me a blow job down here."

"You don't want the blow job?"

"Only if you want to give it to me…"

I shook my head.

"Ah well… maybe one day?" He patted my cheek gently. "Until then…" he said and then he turned to leave.

"Wait…" I exclaimed.

He looked back at me. "You need to stay at least another ten minutes and we need to get in that corner because it's a blind spot."

He walked over and stood in the corner and I went over and knelt in front of him so my feet would show in the camera. John put his hand in my hair gently. "He kept me once for five years… he wasn't this bad then though."

"How did you get away then?"

"I asked to leave… and he let me. I've got a feeling it won't be that easy this time."

I shook my head. "At least we have each other," I replied unsure why I felt like I could trust the man now. Maybe because he wasn't forcing his cock down my throat? I don't know, but I just had a gut feeling about it. It was possible that he was opposite of the man that had been in my dream. Just like Dream Jack was the total opposite of Reality Jack.

"Yeah," he agreed.

That night Jack, John, and I slept in a medical suite on a queen sized bed. I slept in the middle. On one side was Jack who forced me to sleep with my head on his chest and on the other side was John who was gently holding my hand and I found myself holding his back. It was nice to have a little bit of hope.

In my dream that night a group of aliens tried to blow up the earth with our own missiles… It didn't surprise me when the same thing happen in real life the next day. The only difference was that John wasn't in my dream.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I know it's taken me forever to post this. Sorry. But it's a pretty good sized chapter. I would like to thank Taamar for giving me 'inspirational' guidance on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: MA

Warnings: Non-Con.

**Ianto's POV**

"So… your plan is to steal back your wrist strap and then we will be able to disappear." I asked John who was lying beside me on the bed in Jack's bunker.

"Yes," John replied in a hushed voice. Jack had left us alone in the bunker because he had received a call and needed privacy. We were very willing to give our captor what he wanted. "I think he's hidden it in the secure archives." John continued running his hand up my bare back and giving me goose bumps. He didn't seem to have a sense of personal space. I found myself not caring though. His touches where always kind and gentle.

"Should be a piece of cake to get it then." I replied rolling my eyes.

He opened his mouth to reply but the hatch opened at that moment. Jack came down the ladder growling under his breath. I prayed it was due to his phone call and not because he had figured out that I drugged his coffee. John and I needed time to come up with escape plans.

"One of you has done something bad. One of you has broken a rule." Jack announced turning his body toward the new queen bed that John and I were occupying. Jack got on the bed and he straddled my back. "There was a very high dose of sedative in my coffee. Did you try and drug me?" Well I guess he was smarter than he looked.

"No sir," I whimpered. I don't know why I lied, who else would have done it?

"It was me Jack." John chimed. "I just wanted a little time alone with Eye-Candy."

Jack gripped my hair and pulled my head back. "Did he do it Blue-Eyes? Do I need to demote him? Or maybe I just need to punish him real good. Blacken his ass."

"It was me…" I insisted not about to let John take the fall. I would heal faster than he would anyway. I did however get a nice warm feeling at the fact that John was trying to be my hero and cover for me.

"John. He says it was him now who should I believe?" Jack growled.

John didn't reply. I imagine he just shrugged.

"Get me the cuffs." Jack growled. I felt John get off the bed. Jack pressed his body up against my back. "I'm going to teach you a lesson."

I whimpered. "I'm sorry sir, please don't make me your toy." I felt John's hand grab my wrist. I didn't try and pull away as he put the thick cuff on me and then attached it to the bed post. I had learned already what fighting would get me and I didn't want to push my luck. If I allowed it just to happen than the worst would be over soon. Jack's hand traveled down my side.

"Shh… You've done a bad thing. I will punish you for it but you will still be my lover." He explained in my ear. "You need to remember that this body is mine," he continued gripping my side. John grabbed my other arm and was soon attaching it to the post as well the other man's hand lingered on my wrist gently squeezing it as if to give me comfort. It did little to comfort me though.

Jack got off the bed and I started to shake. I wanted to beg not to be punished but I knew there was no point. "Tell me why you did it." Jack barked.

"I..." I choked out my words getting caught in my throat. "I just wanted to night off," I managed to say as I tried to hold in my fear.

"Hmm…" Jack mused behind me. "Well, that won't be happening tonight Blue-Eyes."

_Yeah I had already figured that much out for myself_, I added sarcastically in my head.

The first blow came without warning, I hadn't even realized he had gotten the paddle off the wall. I couldn't help but scream out. God, he could hit hard. The next blow came and I again let out a scream. "Please…" I whimpered, but it was no use he let the next blow hit my thighs. "Please stop captain," I cried. He hit me again. "I'm sorry," I said through my tears. Again he hit and then he didn't give me a chance to breath between blows. He just kept it up until my voice was raw and I was sure that my backside was black. I tried to remember that the pain was only temporary, that it would soon pass, and my skin would look as if it had never met a paddle. The same would happen with my voice.

"Give me your apology and if it's good we will stop. If not we will continue." Jack growled.

"I'm so sorry Captain. I love you Captain. Please forgive me Captain." I cried I had gotten really good at lying, "Please fuck me Captain, please remind me that I am yours… please Captain."

I felt Jack gently stoke my hair and I knew that the worst of the punishment was over. "Okay, Ianto, I forgive you," Jack said gently. "Now I'm going to fuck you."

"Thank you sir," I whimpered. I knew it was going to hurt when he fucked me. My bruises hadn't had time to heal yet.

He didn't waste much time opening me up and soon his thick cock was forced into me. I couldn't help the sobs that started as he began to thrust. Thankfully he came quickly. He laid down over my back and gently kissed my neck. "I'm leaving you like this for the rest of the night. You need to think about what you did. I will come release you in the morning."

"Yes, sir." I sniffled.

He got off the bed making a point not to put pressure on my bruises. "John. Get up the ladder your punishment will be given elsewhere."

**John's POV**

"See Jack… I was only trying to help out a friend." I explained as Jack gave me a look that said he wasn't happy with me. I began to walk backward out of his office. He took a few quick steps forward and pushed me. I tumbled backward on to the ground. Jack had changed a lot since our days as Time Agents. He was crazier now. I'm sure it had something to do with his inability to die.

Jack straddled my naked form and pinned my arms above my head. "You need to understand that he is mine. You will not be taking his love from me!" He growled into my face. "Actually. I think that is the last time I'm going to let you anywhere near him!" It irked me how possessive he was of Ianto. He had lost interest in me with in two days when we were trapped in that time loop together. What did Ianto have that I didn't anyway?

He stood up and began to drag me through the hub. I uselessly struggled against him but soon I found myself outside a cell. He pressed my body against the Plexiglas face first. I knew he was about to take me raw. I was proven right when he lined himself up with my opening and began to press into me. There was a small amount of his own cum still on him but it was barely enough to count as lube. I thought this was a bit unfair. It was Ianto that had actually broken a rule, and he hadn't taken the Welshman raw.

"Jack… you know I like it rough." I growled not about to give him the satisfaction of knowing I was less than happy about having him take me this way. I should have kept my mouth shut because he slammed the rest of the way into me and caused me to cry out.

"You belong to me now." He breathed before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Did I? I didn't belong to anyone. I bit into my lip to keep from screaming out. "You are lucky I didn't kill you for endangering my team and my city the way you did." He continued. I tasted blood in my mouth. In my defense I hadn't meant to endanger the city.

"You know I'll get away… and when I do I'm going to take your little slut with me. I bet I could get a nice profit for him in the Vegas galaxies. A whore that heals within an hour and can never die. Oh the money to be made." I growled. It was a nice plan. If I was to sell Jones to the highest bidder I would be able to get enough money to live out the rest of my life in happiness. It was a pity that I would have to give up such a treasure for it, but not that much of one that I actually cared.

He slammed my face into the glass and I felt blood trickle down my nose. "You never did have a way with words." He informed me then he began to slam into me until he came.

He pulled away from me and opened the cell door. I didn't even fight him as he forced me into the small cell. What was the point he'd just end up breaking my arm anyway.

"Can I at least have a blanket?" I asked before he turned to walk away. He didn't acknowledge my request.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up from sleeping in my office chair at three am. I had told Ianto I wasn't going to release him until the morning but I wanted to be with him so I made my way down to the bunker anyway. He was still where I'd left him. His hands still cuffed to the bed, but the bruises I had left on his pale flesh were all healed. It saddened me to have to punish him the way I did, but he had to learn. Maybe I could let him have his night off once a week, that would surely keep him satisfied and now that I also had John I wouldn't even have to give up having a bed partner for the night.

Gently I undid his restraints and let his arms fall flat onto the bed. He whimpered slightly but other than that he didn't wake. I got into the bed beside him and pulled him into a spooning position. Only then did he wake.

"I'm sorry Captain," he whimpered.

"Shh… I know. I've already forgiven you," I replied pulling him closer to me. "Would you like to start spending a night at Owen's once a week again? Maybe that would prevent you from feeling so trapped."

"I would like that." He yawned turning toward me and putting his head on my shoulder. Sometimes I still wondered if he really loved me or if he just said it to appease me. I could see the way he looked at John and it frightened me. I was scared he was falling in love with him. I couldn't have that happen. I shivered slightly thinking about John's earlier threat. The thought of anyone else using my Ianto for sex mad me livid.

"Okay, I'll ask him about it in the morning. So tell me about your relationship with John?" I hoped I didn't sound too worried about it.

He shrugged. "I don't have one."

I gently kissed his head. "Good answer. Now go back to sleep Blue-Eyes. I love you."

"I love you too," he muttered.

**Owen's POV**

I came into the hub early. Today was the day that we would be unfreezing Tommy the solider from 1918. So I had a lot of preparations to do. I liked the soldier okay, I could tell he had a bit of a crush on Tosh though but I couldn't really fault him for that.

"Owen!" Jack called from his office as I set down my coffee and began to turn my computer on. I held in a sigh that would get me in trouble and made my way to the boss's office.

"Yes sir?" I asked when I got there. Ianto was leaning against Jack's desk facing him he was only wearing track bottoms. Poor kid I was nowhere closer to finding him away out and I had a suspicion that he was starting to trust that bottom feeder John Hart more than me. That hurt honestly seeing as I viewed myself as Ianto's best mate.

"I've put John in a cell. He may need medical attention." Jack replied not seeing a thing wrong with running his hand over Ianto's crotch while he talked to me. Ianto turned his face toward the wall obviously upset at being fondled in front of me.

"What kind?"

"Pretty sure I broke his nose…" Jack answered he squeezed Ianto's package causing the young man to let out a small whimper. I pretended not to notice.

"Okay." I sighed then turned to leave.

"Owen," Jack called. I turned back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm willing to let Ianto stay at your flat once a week again. If you are willing to allow him to."

"Of course." I smiled. "What night of the week. Wednesday?" This was good. Ianto needed time away from Jack least he actually started to fall in love with the man. I also wanted to get the man alone and see if he was still having those dreams.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jack replied then he seemed to lose total interest in me. I went to the med bay and grabbed a first aid kit along with a gown because I knew that John most likely wouldn't be wearing clothes, then I made my way to the vaults.

John was huddled in the corner of one of them. He was bloody and shivering. I half way felt sorry for him, than I remember that he had shot me and punched my sweet Tosh. My training as a doctor kicked in however and with a sigh I opened the cell and went in to see about my patient.

John looked back at me. "I need a blanket…" he whimpered. "He's trying to kill me slowly."

I got on my knees and looked closer at him. There was blood all over his face but despite that I could tell his lips were blue and he looked a bit dehydrated. I pulled him up so he was standing and put the gown around him. "I'm going to take you to one of the medical suites. I need to give you some fluid and get your temperature back up.

"Okay." Was all he said. I helped him to walk out of the cell and to a medical suite. I noticed that he had a small limp.

"I'm going to do an x-ray as well." I sighed. Jack Harkness was a sadistic bastard. I wondered how many times he did things like this to Ianto. For all I knew Jack could have been beating the young man every night. It made me feel sick to think about.

**Ianto's POV**

I wasn't allowed near the medical suite where they were keeping John. I didn't even know what was wrong with him, but I pretended not to care. Jack seemed to like it that way. I did care though. John was my friend. He was my ticket out of this place.

I wanted to discuss the dream I'd had last night with him. I wanted to tell him that I had a new plan but it would just have to wait. The team were all rushing around the Hub getting things ready to send Tommy back in time. With a sigh I decided to put phase one of my plan into action.

"Sir may I come with you?" I asked Jack as he was reading over the instructions for Tommy again. He looked up at me.

"It'll be safer for you in my bunker." He replied. That was his way of saying he didn't want me to try and run away.

"I don't want to be without you. I'm scared every time you leave me in there that you aren't going to come back," I whimpered.

He got up and walked around his desk. He pulled me into a hug and gently kissed my lips. "I'm sorry I left you Ianto. I promise I won't do it again. But if it will make you feel better than you can come with us. You will need to stay close to me though. No running off. Okay."

"Yes sir," I replied. I really should have been an actor instead of an archivist. Phase one of my plan was complete.

Phase two I knew was going to be the most difficult and it depended on my dream world and my real world sharing some important things. Like where I needed to be in order to jump back in time.

Tommy and I had gotten to know each other over the last two days. We were friends. He was the reason I knew my plan was going to work. He had already seen me. I had given Torchwood the order to take him. I told them to put in false instructions to for Jack to read. I needed to make sure that this was what happened.

When we made it to the old hospital I made sure to stay close to Jack and Tommy attempted to stay close to me. When the time came for Tommy to go back in time Jack told me that I could stay with Owen while he took him. I had refused though grabbing Jack's hand and begging him not to go without me. He gave into my pout with no problem.

When the gateway opened Tommy did the bravest thing I had ever seen anyone do. He tackled Jack and threw me the rift key and I without a second thought jumped back in time.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood

Rating: MA

Warnings: Jack being an ass. Slight abuse. Non-con aspects.

Spoilers: To the Last Man.

**Jack's POV**

I threw Tommy against the wall as soon as the old hospital stopped shaking. Ianto must have used the Rift key and fixed time, but now he was in 1918. I should have known that he was playing me. I should have known! This was my last straw though. Ianto Jones had better pray I didn't find him because if I did he wasn't going to like the consequences. I looked over at Tommy, who was curled up into a fetal position on the floor. I could very well take my anger out on him. It would be a piece of cake, but I wanted to hear his side of the story first. Maybe he could give me details into where my Welshman would be now.

Forcefully I pulled Tommy into a standing position and then began to drag him through the hospital. Owen and Tosh looked at me with wide eyes when I came around the corner. They both looked genuinely surprised to see Tommy instead of Ianto. That was good because if they had known they would have been Retconned back to into their nappies.

"It seems my lover has jumped back in time in order to get away from me." I growled. "Let's get back to the Hub. He's had nearly a century head start on me."

Owen gave me a look and opened his mouth to say something then immediately closed it again. I'm sure it was going to be something along the lines of _I told you so_.

**Ianto's POV**

Jumping back in time had its advantages and disadvantages. For one thing it had been nice to experience some things first hand that I had only read about in history books on the other hand it had been awful to experience things that I had only read about in history books.

I did a lot in my ninety years without Jack. I got three doctorates, in Psychology, Medicine, and Technology. I had married once and he had loved the girl dearly. We never had children and I had left town after her thirtieth birthday. It was best for her not to figure out that I couldn't age. My dreams of a better Jack had ceased, though I had a feeling that once I fully caught up with time they would come back.

Right now I stood outside the entrance to the Hub on the exact day that I had jumped back to 1918. I only had a small window of time to get in, get John, find his vortex manipulator and then for us to escape. Phase three of my plan had taken a while to get to, but I was happy I was here. I was able to get in using my old passwords. I knew Gwen was in the main Hub but I knew another way to get to the medical suites without having to get her involved just yet.

"Eye-Candy?" John whispered when I entered his room.

"Yes, we don't have much time," I said. I had forgotten how he called me Eye-Candy. I began to undo his restraints. "You need to get dressed. Then go to the main Hub and try and find your wrist strap. I'll go check in the main archives and then meet you by Jack's office. If you find it first hit the little alarm button by Jack's desk. You'll need to subdue Gwen, as well."

He didn't argue he just quickly put on his clothing and then rushed from the room. I followed behind him and soon we parted ways, both off to do our parts of the plan.

**Jack's POV**

Imagine my surprise to come back to my Hub, find Gwen tied to an office chair, and John stifling through my stuff. "Tosh, lock down the hub." I commanded. Like a good girl she obeyed.

"Jack, I just want to leave. I'm not taking him with me okay, I will leave, and never come back." John spat out holding up his hands. He had found his wrist strap.

"Owen, you and Tosh take Tommy to the interrogation room. Try and get his reasons for doing what he did, and explain to him what will happen if I have to get him to talk." I wasn't worried that John was going anywhere just yet. His vortex manipulator had been off for a while it was going to take at least five minutes for it to be fully functional again.

"Jack, please just let me go." John whimpered.

"Did you and Ianto arrange a place to meet up?" I asked. He looked at me with confusion.

"Jack, he came and got me out of my room, he came up with the whole escape plan. I'm supposed to meet him right here."

"So, he's in the building?" I inquired taking a step closer to John.

"Yes."

And that was the last thing I heard because the next thing I knew I was in the darkness.

**Ianto's POV**

I looked at Jack's still body on the floor and took a step over it. Shooting him in the head had been a very satisfying experience.

"How long till that things ready?" I asked John franticly. We really needed to be gone before Jack woke up.

"Just a few more seconds," John replied, but he took a step away from me.

"Don't we have to be touching in order for us to both travel with it?"

"I'm not taking you. I can't. If I go alone, he'll let me. If I take you, he will find, and kill me."

I stared at him in shock. He couldn't be serious. "I came back for you! I could be on the other side of the world right now, but, I came back for you…"

He didn't hear my words, he only pressed a button on his wrist strap then he disappeared. I should have never had trusted him.

Panic went through my body as I realized I was stuck in the hub. There was no way out. I was about to belong to Jack again. I went to my knees and began to sob. If I ever saw John Hart again, I would kill him.

I heard the sound of Jack coming back to life. I knew what he was experiencing, the sudden intake of breath, and the confusion as he takes in his surroundings. Soon he would be aware soon he would find me.

Despite the fact that I knew it was going to happen I still jumped when I felt his hand grip my arm. He pulled me into a standing position and then began to pull me into his bunker. He didn't even talk as he pushed me to the floor and cuffed me to the foot of his bed. I expected more to happen. I expected he would whip me, or spank me, or rape me but he hadn't. He just left me.

**Jack's POV**

After I had secured Ianto in my bunker I went to untie Gwen. "Did he hurt you?" I asked kneeling in front of her chair and beginning to undo the ropes on her ankles first, only then did I look up into her face and see the busted lip and black eye. Yeah, I'd say he hurt her.

"I tried to fight him…" She whimpered. Of course she did. Above all the others I had no doubt that Gwen was loyal. She was the only one her of her own free will. Tosh was frightened of me sending her back to UNIT. Owen, at first had stayed because he had nothing left. Now I was sure it was because he was in love with Tosh. And Ianto… Fucking Ianto.

"Who shot me?" I asked her gently, undoing her wrists now.

"Ianto."

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Okay dear, tell me what happened after I died." I continued. She was all out of her bindings now and I pulled her to her feet escorting her toward the med bay.

"Ianto thought John was going to take him…"

"But John didn't," I sighed thankful. For not taking Ianto I was willing to give my ex-partner a good five year head start, at least, before I tracked him down.

"No… Ianto seemed pretty upset by it to."

"Alight Gwen, thanks. You did a good job today. As soon as the lock down is over you can go home to Rhys." I said as I wiped a tear from her face. "I'll send Owen to take a look at you."

She nodded and put a hand on her bruised lip as I walked away. I needed to go see about Tommy the soldier, so I walked back toward my office, and then to peer into the window above the interrogation room. Tommy was sitting in a chair on one side of the table with Tosh beside him. Owen was on the opposite side of the table running his fingers threw his hair obviously frustrated.

"Tommy I already told you I can't promise you that. But, if you don't tell us he will come in here, and he has very innovative ways to make a person talk. Now, did Ianto give you any clue at all as to where he was going to go?"

"1918," Tommy replied. I had heard enough.

"Owen," I said, pressing the button to turn on the intercom in the room. Owen looked up toward the window. "I need you in the medical bay to see about Gwen." He nodded and got up heading to the exit of the room. "Tosh, how long will we be in lock down?"

"At least another hour, Captain." She replied.

"Okay, you can stop questioning him now, I've found Ianto. You go help Owen. Once the lock down is over you may head on home, along with Owen."

Tosh nodded, and headed toward the exit behind her lover. Tommy shifted slightly and scratched his nose. I decided he could just sit and wait. I walked back to my bunker, and went down the ladder.

I pretended to ignore Ianto as I went to the bathroom. I came out, got a new shirt, my old one had my own blood on it, and then I looked at him. He was wearing a form fitting t-shirt, blue jeans, and trainers. Perfect traveling clothes.

"I'm assuming it has a flat nearby? I will need the address."

"12 Churchill Way," he said so softly I barely heard.

I got on my knees and began to take off his shoes. He let out a little whimper and tried to kick me away. "Now, now, none of that," I warned. "Toys don't need clothes."

"I'm not a toy! I refuse! Just let me go Jack! I'm never going to love you!" He yelled continuing to kick at me. I was beginning to accept that he never would love me. Fine, his loss. Now, he could spend eternity as my toy.

I grabbed his face and bent close to him. "I don't even care anymore. Now, it's personal, now, it's because you still think you can out smart me. Well I hope you enjoyed your little adventure in time because that was the last time you will be seeing the sun for a while. If fact, you should probably get used to the view in here because I'm never going to allow you to leave!"

"Why me?" he asked when I let his face go and began to work on his shoes again.

"Because, you played with fire and got burned." I explained finishing pulling his shoes off and tossing them to the other side off the room. I pulled off his socks and did the same with them. I knew he was quite ticklish on his feet so, just to because I could, I ran my fingers along the bottom of each of them, he tried to pull his feet away but, let out a little giggle despite how much I knew he didn't want to.

I dropped his feet, and he pulled his knees up trying to deter me from getting at the button of his jeans. I grabbed his calves, and pulled them out straight. Straddling them to keep him from pulling them in again. "It was a good try," I teased, making short work of the button, and fly of his jeans. I ran my hand along the flesh of his stomach.

"Don't touch me," he growled. I just rolled my eyes, and began to push the jeans down as far as I could.

"Lift," I growled. He shook his head. With a sigh I removed my hands from his pants, and ran one up his back. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," I warned him. He tried to buck me off. "Hard way it is." I got off of him, and walked over to the wall were I kept the paddle.

"I'm vowing right now never to make anything easy for you Jack!" he growled he didn't seem scared at all. Yes, well, I would fix that soon enough. I walked over to him, and he turned his face toward the bed, apparently preparing himself for a blow from the paddle, and that's what he got across his thighs. He yelled into the bed.

I dropped the paddle, and bent back down putting my hands in his waist band again. "Lift."

"Fuck you."

I turned his face toward me. I usually tried not to hit him in the face, but today was going to be an exception. I slapped him hard across the face, then put my hands back on his waistband. "Lift."

He didn't reply this time, but also didn't do as he was told. I grabbed his hair, and forced his head back so I could look into his eyes. "You know what John would have done, Ianto? Taken you to the Vegas Galaxies, and sold you to the highest bidder. The whore that doesn't age, and doesn't die," I growled.

He let out a gentle sob. "Shh," I cooed. Releasing his hair, and moving my hands to his waist band once again. "Lift," I said, kinder this time.

He let out another sob, but lifted his hips, and finally I was able to get his jeans off his hips, and down to his knees. "I still love you Ianto," I sighed, pulling his jeans off him totally. I reached up, and caressed his cheek where I had slapped him. "You just need to learn, Blue-Eyes."

I realized then that I wouldn't be able to take his shirt off without undoing his wrists, but I wasn't about to do that. He wasn't in an, 'I'll just sit here and be good,' mood. I got up, and dug a pocket knife out of my dresser. He watched me intently. "I'm just going to cut its shirt off," I assured him. He turned his face toward the mattress as I used the knife to cut the shirt carefully.

Finally he was naked. I ran a hand down his body. This was going to be the last time I touched him for a while. He would soon be craving my touch, begging for it even.

**Owen's POV**

"See there," I smiled at Gwen, holding a small mirror up so she could see her face. "That cream works miracles. In a few minutes you won't even be able to tell you had a black eye."

Gwen let out a sniffle. "Yeah, thanks Owen."

"It's what I'm here for." I smiled at her, praying she wasn't about to break down.

"I thought he was gonna kill me, or rape me, I was so scared," Gwen cried. Yeah. My prayers were never answered. Thankfully, Tosh was with me.

"I know Gwen, but he didn't, you're okay." Tosh said, patting Gwen's back awkwardly. Yeah, neither of us were good with others emotions.

"How's the patient," Jack asked, coming into the medical bay.

"She'll be alright." I replied.

"Great. Okay, now while we are waiting for the lock down to end. Owen, I need you to give Tommy enough Retcon so that he doesn't remember Torchwood. Tosh, I need you to find a local mental hospital for him to stay at. You know, because he is going to believe he is a solider from 1918."

"Jack… Isn't that a bit harsh," I replied. He turned and looked at me, getting into my personal space, and pointing a finger into my face.

"Anything could have happened to Ianto in the last ninety years. I'm surprised he managed to get away from the leaders of Torchwood from that era. I know that they may have seemed nice in their little pictures, but they weren't! So, I think I'm letting the coward off easy!"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Chapter 12. Yay. Okay, so I am going to be doing the NaNoWriMo challenge, I'm going to be doing an original piece. So it may cut into my FanFic. writing so updates maybe slower at coming especially for this story being as it's my secondary fic. But don't despair I will still update as often as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: Non-con, or Dub-con, mentions of major character deaths.

Spoilers: Meat.

Rating: MA

**Dream Jack's POV (Oh yeah he's real)**

I watched as Gwen's casket was lowered into the ground. She was the last member of my first team. The team that made me who I am. My sweet Toshiko, so beautiful, so caring, such a genius, I missed her. Owen Harper, the man that pretended not to care when in reality he cared more than anyone, why else would he have chosen to be a doctor. I let out a small sob. I couldn't think any further about them, it would only hurt more when I came to the next name on the list.

"Are you Jack Harkness?" Asked a woman who couldn't have been younger than sixty, but I recognized her right away, Anwen, Gwen's daughter.

"Yes," I answered her. What would be the point in lying?

"I thought so, I was only six the last time I saw you, but you're still the same." She smiled sweetly. I remembered that day too. It was the last time I had seen Gwen Cooper alive. She had been so stressed she had begged me to take her away. I couldn't do that. Take a mother from a child, a wife from a husband. So I had left her and never came back.

"Listen we're going to Mum's house for dinner. You're welcome to come." Anwen continued dragging me out of my memories.

"That's okay, I've got some things to do. It's nice to see you again Anwen."

After leaving the grave yard I went to the Plass. The Cardiff Rift had been closed for some time now ever since… Since I lost Ianto. I may as well do it. I may as well go ahead and cry for him again. As much as I'd wanted to keep this visit about Gwen I couldn't. She had gotten to live, while the other members of my team had died so young. The motto lives not fair had never been proven truer.

I loved Ianto and had never even told him. Now sixty years later and I still missed him. I still ached for his touch and his voice, for his sarcasm, and his coffee, even for the way he would always kick me in his sleep.

The Plass looked totally different from when I had lived beneath it. The atmosphere was the same however. Tourists walking around eating ice cream, talking loudly, and living life. Although, nowadays there was a bit more diversity. Aliens were a normal thing for earth now. They no longer had a need for a secret organization run by a very charismatic captain to protect them from knowing about the universe. They were ready to embrace it.

For the hell of it I walked along the bay and over toward a gift shop. Sixty years before it had been the tourist information center. It had been where Ianto worked. My perfect Welshman, in his perfect suit. Underneath that suit had been such pain, beauty, and morality, and I was the only one he let have access to it. I wished I had given him the same access to me.

I smiled at the lady behind the counter and took a look at the holographic messages that could be uploaded to a person's cell phones (If that's what they were anymore) and sent to another person instantly. I preferred the old fashioned post card myself.

Turning toward the far wall I realized that it was the entrance to the hub. Although I doubted there was anything left of it. Rubble and old memories perhaps.

"Can I help you find anything sir?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"No," I smiled, "I was just browsing."

"Oh, okay then," She said her eyes taking me in. I had decided to let the coat go, simply because every time someone complimented it I would hear Ianto's voice, and every time I felt the wool run over my bare flesh I would see him standing naked in it. Sometimes it's easier to move on. I was wearing a leather vest with a white t-shirt under it along with leather pants. It was fashionable enough for the time.

Years ago I may have flirted with the girl. Possibly even gotten her to close up shop early and take her behind the counter. But I wasn't that big of a flirt anymore. Not that I was celibate I just tried to stick to one night stands with shady people. This girl looked too nice, she didn't need me to swoop in and ruin her life.

With a small sigh I turned to leave with intent to go back to my hotel room and then take the first ship to the Vegas Galaxies. I could very well find some shady people there. Maybe I'd even take John Hart's advice and start up a show. The man that can't die.

It was as I was passing the newest version of the water tower that I saw him. Bilis Manger. I wasn't the only one who couldn't die it seemed.

**Ianto's POV**

The sound of the hatch opening startled me out of my sleep. I had been dreaming about Dream Jack. I'd had a fight with him in the dream because he was flirting with Gwen. I felt regret in my heart because of it now, which was rather dumb being as it was just a dream, but it felt so real.

The sound of a nervous giggle pulled me from my thoughts as a boy who looked no more than eighteen came down the ladder with Jack following behind him. The boy giggled again when he got to the floor, the smell of alcohol was potent in the air. He turned toward where I was chained to the foot of the bed and his giggles died. I guess Jack hadn't warned him about the man he had chained naked to his bed.

"It's okay Dylan, that's just my toy," Jack said wrapping his arms around Dylan's waist from behind. I could see from Dylan's face that he didn't think it was okay at all.

He tried to move away from Jack. "I'm not really into whatever this is…"

Jack didn't let him finished the sentence however, he pull him away from the wall and onto the bed, straddling Dylan's small frame and pinning his hands above his head. "Now Dylan, you seemed excited about those promised orgasms just moments ago. Don't let my toy change your mind."

"Listen, I won't tell anyone that he's here," Dylan whimpered.

_Way to throw me under the bus_, I thought bitterly putting my head back against the mattress and closing my eyes.

I heard the sound of what must have been Jack kissing Dylan.

"Fuck," Jack growled a moment later causing me to look up. Jack still had Dylan pinned down but he was holding a hand to his lip. "Biting me isn't a wise thing to do Dylan."

"Please let me go," Dylan tried.

Jack's hand moved from his lip and toward the side table, a pair of handcuffs was placed there. Quicker than I could blink Jack hand Dylan turned onto his stomach with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Rape," Dylan yelled.

"No one can hear you," Jack teased. "And it's not rape."

"It kinda is…" I whispered. Jack looked toward me and glared.

"It's not, he agreed to come back here with me, he willingly came down the ladder."

"But now he wants to leave Jack. People are allowed to change their minds." I countered.

"Toys aren't allowed to talk!" Jack yelled at me then turned back toward Dylan. He flipped him onto his back.

I turned my head away and closed my eyes tight as I heard the sound of clothing being torn and Dylan's cries. When a cry turned into a moan I turned back to see Jack stretching Dylan's opening and rubbing his leg while whispering gently into his ear.

Dylan was proving once again that people can change their minds. He let out a deep moan when Jack pressed in a third finger. He must have hit his prostate. I remember the first time Jack had done that to me. My cock stirred at the thought. Damnit, this was what Jack wanted. I had been down in his bunker for, I seriously don't know how long there is no way to keep track, but it's been a while and he hadn't touched me since my first day back.

I turned my head away when Jack got off the bed and started to undress. I knew the moment Jack began to press his cock into Dylan though, the moan from Dylan gave it away. Soon the bed started to rock, nice and slow at first and then the speed began to increase. I risked a look to see Jack's perfect ass, I really wished I hadn't.

Jack had been trying to turn me on and he had succeeded. "Tell me how good it feels," Jack growled.

"So good," Dylan cried. "Fuck, so good."

I shifted and tried to think of something else. The periodic table, reciting the alphabet in my head backwards… nothing was working. It hadn't been a problem when Jack would wank on the bed. It was easy for me to drown it out. But hearing Dylan's moans reminded me of how great the sex with Jack was. I let out an involuntary whimper, and unfortunately Jack heard.

He slowed his thrust and looked back at me. "What is it toy? Is it sad that it's Captain is playing with someone else?"

I didn't reply.

"All it's gotta do is beg, and I will play with it." Jack growled increasing the speed of his thrusts again and looking back at Dylan. "You're going to cum for me Dylan!" he demand and Dylan came coating his chest with his pearly fluid. "That's a good boy," Jack sighed pulling his still hard cock out of Dylan and bending down to give him a quick kiss.

"You didn't come," Dylan pointed out.

"Observant," Jack smiled getting off the bed and retrieving the hand cuff key. He walked to stand in front of me his cock close enough for me to blow. I hoped he wouldn't want that though. I wasn't into the whole ass to mouth thing. "Beg," he said.

I shook my head.

"It knows it wants it. All it has to do is ask and it will get it."

Again I shook my head.

"Fine," he sighed as he started to pump his cock. I turned away from him and tried to drown out the sounds of his moans finally he came all over my back. I turned back toward Jack to see him getting dressed. Not surprisingly Dylan was fast asleep. I wondered when Jack had slipped him the Retcon.

"Would this have worked better if I had fucked Owen instead of some random guy?" Jack asked me.

I didn't respond.

**Owen's POV**

"You think Jack's still upset with me for not Retconning Rhys?" Gwen asked as I was looking over a corpse that Tosh and I had found. Gwen had refused to Retcon her fiancé after we had needed his help to deal with a giant space Manatee that some ass clowns had chained, drugged, and tortured. Jack hadn't seen the irony when he called the two men monsters. It was a classic case of the pot calling the kettle black.

"I don't know… We don't really gossip as much as we used to," I replied rolling my eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be in the tourist center? Jack will be mad if the secret guest he's expecting is kept waiting."

"Oh yeah," Gwen smiled, finally leaving me alone. Tosh came into the med bay as soon as Gwen had gone.

"She still fancies you I think," Tosh grinned giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, who doesn't she fancy?"

Tosh shrugged. "So any clue about this poor guy yet?"

I shook my head, "no, but I'm just getting started. It takes a second for my genius to kick in."

"Oh… believe me, I know," Tosh teased then walked up the stairs winking at me as she went.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" I called after her.

"I think it means you're slow to get it up." Jack chimed coming into the medical bay with a small grin on his face. "So… what's going on with this guy?"

"He's dead," I replied, the smile that Tosh had put on my face disappearing.

"Do you need an attitude adjustment?" Jack asked in a warning tone.

I turned back toward my corpse. "No sir, I'm sorry."

The sound of the cog door opening ended our conversation. A beautiful young girl swooped into the hub and diagnosed my corpse for me. Martha Jones.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Okay. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this. I will try not to let that much time pass to post chapter 14.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: Non-con.

Rating:MA

Spoilers: Reset.

** Dream Jack's POV**

"Bilis," I smiled stopping next to the man who still wore a red cravat. It still made him look creepy.

"Hello Captain, It's funny seeing you here," the man replied not actually looking at me.

"Oh, I don't know, one might think you planned the meeting." I grinned at him.

"You miss them?" Bilis asked finally looking toward me.

"Yes," I said. I loved all of them so much and every day I wished I could have died with them.

"If I could give them back to you, would you like that?"

I looked at Bilis and raised my eyebrow. "And the catch to that would be what? The end of the world?"

"Oh Jack, not everyone is only out for them self's." He replied giving me a creepy smile then continuing, "See Jack, you still don't know all that much about me. You think I'm a bad guy, but I'm not really. I didn't choose this life, just as you didn't choose yours. I want to give them back as a sort of peace offering."

"Bilis, if there was a way to get my team back, or even a way I could join them, that didn't threaten the world, I'd do it."

"Perhaps we should go someplace more private to discuss this," Bilis said putting his hand on my shoulder and in a blink of an eye the Plass disappeared.

When I opened my eyes we were in a small room with only a reclining chair in way of furniture. "Where have you taken me?" I asked feeling a bit disorientated.

"To my home of course," Bilis replied sitting down in the only chair. "I'd offer you a seat but I'm afraid I don't have one to offer.

I looked around the room, the walls were bare except for a fire place. "Alright, what did you want to discuss with me. I have places to be." I growled irritated that there wasn't a door in the room and no way to escape.

"Your team Jack. That's what I wanted to discuss. See my condition allows me to do more the step across eras, I can see other realities. You know, the other places where things happen the same but also differently."

"Okay?" I replied leaning against a wall. Bilis was talking in riddles and that annoyed me. "What does that have to do with my team?"

"There isn't another me Jack, I'm the only Bilis, I live in all the realities."

"Is there an abbadon in all realities?"

"Yes, and one day I'll find one that allows him to live. But the reality I'm speaking of is not that reality. The reality I'm speaking of matches yours closely, the only difference is you. Of course it's a small difference. Your temperament and your actions affect others temperaments and actions. For example because you behave differently in this reality, little Tosh and Owen are together. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Well… yeah. But I know this already. But going to another reality won't get me 'my team' back. They will just be other versions, not them."

"If things continue as they are and you do not interfere I'm afraid that the reality I'm speaking of will be doomed." Bilis insisted. "You need to stop it from happening Jack, and you're the only one who can."

"How is it my problem?"

Bilis shook his head. "If the world in the other reality ends it will start a ripple effect, it will be only a matter of time before the villain of that reality comes to your reality."

I scratched my head. What did he mean by that? Was there a reality eating Alien? I'd never heard of anything like that, I wasn't about to let it kill off my world though. "Fine, I guess I will once again attempt to save the earth."

**Ianto's POV**

I awoke with sweat dripping down my body. My dream had been so real, I could still see Owen lying dead on the autopsy table.

"Jack," I whispered. He didn't move. I pulled my bound wrists causing the bed to shake. "Jack," I said louder.

He shifted and looked down at me. "What!"

I bit my lip. What was I supposed to say? I've had a nightmare?

"What are you guys working on at the moment?" I said as if we were having a normal conversation.

Jack got up off the bed and kneelt down beside me. "You woke me up to ask me about work?" he said making sure not to touch me, his eyes narrowed, but once he had looked me over properly they softened. "No, you're sweating, and your breathing is off, did you have a nightmare Blue-eyes?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep and I didn't think it was fair that you were sleeping."

Jack narrowed his eyes once again and got back on the bed. I knew that if he was still touching me he would have slapped me for that, but as it was he was waiting for me to beg for his touch, and that wasn't going to happen. Hopefully.

"Jack, please…" I began then stopped.

He looked back at me. "Please what."

"I want to see Owen. Just for a bit. To talk to someone other than you."

"No!"

I leaned my head on the mattress. "If I begged you to touch me could I talk to him?"

"No!"

I sighed. I was left with a dilemma. Tell Jack about my dreams and possibly save Owen or not tell him and risk losing Owen. Obviously I needed to save Owen. "Jack, I did have a nightmare."

"That's nice." He growled.

"Jack, Owen died in it."

Jack looked back at me. "He's fine."

I brought up the mental image that was in my brain of Owen lying dead and forced myself to cry. "It was so real though," I sobbed out. Yep, I should have been an actor.

Jack got off the bed and kneelt by me again. "Do you want me to comfort you?"

I nodded.

"No you have to ask me."

"Please comfort me Captain," I whimpered. For the first time since I had gotten back to the hub Jack's hands touched my face. He gently wiped a tear off my cheek then left for a moment grabbing the handcuff key off the side table. He used it to undo my cuffs and pulled me to my feet wrapping his arms around me. It felt amazing I must admit, after going so long without anyone else touching me.

Jack led me to the bed and we both got on to it. He pulled my body close to his and kissed my hair. "My dreams are real Jack."

"Address me correctly." He warned. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anything that would land be back onto the floor. Instead I snuggled closer to him and kissed his bare chest.

"Captain, my dreams are real," I repeated.

"Ianto, Owen is fine, okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

I nodded against his chest knowing that there would be no convincing him. I was at a loss on what to do. "There is going to be a deranged doctor, you have to shoot him first, before he shoots Owen, please—"

"Hush," Jack said pushing me down so that I was lying flat on my back. "I know you only asked for comfort, but please beg for more Blue eyes," He breathed against my skin.

I closed my eyes. It felt so nice to be in a bed instead of on the floor. I didn't want to do anything that would risk it. "Please fuck me Captain."

He let out an almost feral growl then immediately hovered over my body his erection brushing against my stomach and my own steadily growing. "Agree that you are mine."

"Yes Captain."

"Good boy, now after I finish taking you we'll discuss how this will all work out. Got it?"

"Yes sir," I replied moaning slightly as his cock touched mine.

He sat up and grabbed a bottle of lube off the bedside table he used it to slick himself up then lifted me by my hips.

"Please, prep me sir," I tried to beg but he was already pressing in.

"No," he growled as he breached me further. I whimpered and tried to pull away but he grabbed my hips to prevent it. "Stop, just relax."

I wanted to relax but it had been nearly a century since I'd been fuck and it hurt. Thankfully he was pressing in slowly and once he bottomed out he stopped to allow my body to become accustomed to him. He bent over me and licked a tear from my cheek. "I've been keeping track you know. Every time you disrespected me I wrote it in a journal, so now that you've accepted that you are indeed mine you will have to answer for your bad behavior."

Fuck, I thought. I wished I hadn't begged him to comfort me now, no comfortable bed was worth having this man punish me.

Slowly Jack pulled out of me then slammed back in causing me to yell out. "Tell me how much you've missed my cock!" He demanded. He pulled out quicker this time and slammed in even harder.

"Please," I cried and he began to pound me hard. Instinctively my hands went to his shoulders and I tried to push him away. All that earned me as a slap across the face.

"You belong to me!" he yelled. "You ever try to get away again and I will kill you over and over until you've gone mad!"

"Yes sir," I sobbed out and thankfully he started to slow his thrusts. His hand came to my face and he gently wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"We only have each other Ianto, why do you fight that?"

TW—TW—TW

**Dream Jack POV**

I was a little surprised when Bilis dropped me off in front of the Pharm. It was where Owen had died for the first time. I watched in awe as the members of my team and my twin all jumped out of the Torchwood SUV. Well, not my team, this wasn't my world, these people were strangers. Owen and the other Captain ran into the building I knew that Martha Jones was in and then Gwen and Tosh headed in the opposite direction. My heart sank because there was no Ianto.

I stood in the shadows and watched. Like a silent observer looking at their own past. Of course, this wasn't my past, and in a way that was good because when the team all came back together all about to call the mission a success and the psychotic doctor reached for his gun, I was able to shoot him before he shot Owen. If I had simply been observing my own past that wouldn't have been an option because it would have screwed with my time line.

The team all looked toward where the shot had come from and I saw them all fixate on me. Owen's mouth was wide open in shock probably more do to the fact that he nearly died and less due to the fact that a man who looked exactly like his boss was standing before him. Tosh had a protective arm around Owen. She looked at me briefly before turning her full focus onto Owen. Martha just looked a bit scared. The reaction I didn't expect was from my other self. His Weebly was pointed directly at me.

"Drop all your weapons including your wrist strap and get on your knees." He sneered. I did just that. "You three clean up this mess and I will take our new guest home. Martha, give me your keys."

The other Jack came up behind me and secured my hands behind my back before picking up my gun and my wrist strap. He opened the wrist strap. "I see yours is broken as well," Jack pointed out.

"Yes." I replied.

"What are you?"

"You from a different reality."

"Hmm… alright, get up and lets go somewhere where we can talk."


End file.
